


From the Ashes

by Ghostofawarrior



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU where titans made peace with humans and now live within them, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lawyers, Mafia AU, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Pregnancy, Rehabilitation, Self-Harm, Sex, Titan Annie Leonhart, Titan Bertolt Hoover, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Marcel Galliard, Titan Pieck, Titan Porco Galliard, Titan Reiner Braun, Titan Tybur, Titan Ymir, Titan Zeke Yeager, Unplanned Pregnancy, only the titan forms of the titan shifters exist in this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofawarrior/pseuds/Ghostofawarrior
Summary: After a war between humans and titans, the two kinds suddenly ended it and began to form peace with each other. Regardless of the history between humans and titans, there can be certain pasts haunting them- even now that they live in a modern world. However, some prefer to leave their past aside and move forward... or do they?A Titan!Eren AU fic in which takes place in a modern setting. Also it's more likely a mafia!AU (for more info: Tumblr: ghost-of-a-warrior). Also suppose that the setting description is inspired in Zootopia. (you'll see why)





	1. A Ray of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedCoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoaster/gifts).



> Hey everyone! Decided to post another crack-y(?) story yet again. This one is inspired in a mafia AU I've been planning on for some time now. NOTE: only the titan forms of ALL titan shifters exist here in this AU, NOT the shifters themselves. Also I was given permission by RedCoaster to use the names of the titans in her story "Rogue".

**Chapter 1: Ray of Hope**

 

Rays of the morning sun shined below the great and active city of Shinganshina. Mostly at this time of the day, almost every single civilian would be up doing their daily morning routines, such as going out for a jog, get a coffee with some friends, go out doing some early groceries or shopping at the mall, or most importantly, getting ready for work. Normally, a civilization such as this one would be quite described as bizarre due to one simple reason: the separate species between humans and titans, which were gigantic humanoid beings with human intelligence that divided themselves into different breeds. Many years ago, titans were considered to be one of the most gruesome and man-eating creatures walking on the planet, but after a war breaking out between them and humans, unexpectedly, peace was finally made between the two species, which caused the extinction of Mindless Titans, who were mostly the ones devouring and taking human lives left and right. With this, the other breeds of titans, such as Hunters, Skinless, Colossas, Leapers, Crawlers, Hammers, and Beasts, who were all gifted with human intelligence unlike the Mindless, were all able to live within the human race, learning and doing the same things humans did as years went by, with technology, education, business, and many other human elements advancing. With this occurring, many buildings, highways, and other structures had to be built for titans to be accommodated with, like humans. For titans today, this made their lifestyles flexible and less struggling. Aside from that, every breed of titans share the same rights as humans. In other words, ever since the war died down, titans were more accepted by the human society, making them able to live like they do. To this day, almost 80% of the population of titans are still living in many states. Thus, their population rate is controlled by themselves most of the time, since as titans, who cannot die unless the nape of their necks is damaged completely, stop aging once they reach to their adulthood. Despite their speech skills and communication being equally advanced like an ordinary humans, their body systems are different from each other. For instance, while a deep scratch can heal a human for a few days, in a titan, it heals in a matter of seconds or minutes, depending on how deep the wound is. Thus, if a titan is greatly injured and they’re not healing as their body is supposed to, they must be treated immediately. Thankfully, there are several hospitals in the city that are dedicated in attending patients that are titans.

 

This success was seen in many states and cities around the world, including Shinganshina. The city was gifted as one of the most notorious cities in the world for having a high employment rate, something that was making the economic status advance more every day each time a new employee is hired in a certain business. But what was holding back for the economy to grow more were the crimes that were committed there almost every day. Other people might think that Shinganshina isn’t like any other city that has an excessive criminal record, thus, once any newcomer lands a foot there, they will have the chance to find out one of the most deepest truths about the cause of almost every crime, such as murder, robbery, drug and arms dealing, kidnapping, and so on. These crimes were principally carried out by none other than mafia groups. In some cases, mafia members would be consisted of either humans or titans- or in rare cases, they can be consisted in both species. Normally, no civilian, human or titan, would encounter a mafia member during daytime, though they can be anywhere at any time such as in bars, underground buildings, alleyways, parks, or even inside their apartments, houses, or mansions almost every day just so their identities can’t be revealed. Not everyone knows about the identities of all mafia members or groups, except for the authorities and the mafia environment. Almost every single mafia groups know each other; either by having a deal with each other or getting involved into one or more fights and murders. Other civilians, who once had the chance for getting a legal job, had sadly chosen the path of being a mafia member or criminal instead of going through a life where their lives were less endangered. However, luckily, some of these mafia members- and even leaders- brought themselves back on starting their lives from zero, despite having to atone for the sins they have committed in their past criminal lives.

 

And an example of that was one of the most well-known lawyers in the state, who turns out to be a fellow titan.

  


**_21st Century_ **

**_Shinganshina_ **

**_8:00 AM_ **

 

The sound of cars honking and indistinct chatter coming from humans and titans could be heard beneath the traffic as every human and titan was carrying out their daily routines. Green eyes peered over the small mirror hanging by the ceiling of the car, watching as other titan drivers waited patiently for the light to turn green, while others were honking their cars. A deep sigh escaped from his lipless maw as he rubbed his temple, the busy and almost stressing atmosphere in traffics like these almost unnerving him, though he maintained his composure and patience, reassuring himself internally that he was going to arrive early for work. While keeping his eyes trained on the road, he took his cup of coffee from the cupholder of his car and took a sip from it, before quickly putting it back where it was as he saw the light turning green. As the driver in front of him drove of, so did he, maintaining his eyes forward on the road. As he was about to bury himself inside his own thoughts, he heard a phone-like ringtone coming out from the speakers inside his car as he perked up, pressing the answer call button on the wheel of his car.  
  
  
**“Rogue Jaeger speaking.”** He said, clear enough for the caller to hear him while still focusing on the road as he made a turn to his left, getting his daily shortcut to arrive early to his workplace.

 

 **“Hey Rogue! Already on your way?”** A deep male voice sounded from the speakers. Rogue recognized it immediately as a smile formed onto his serrated maw, the sound of his friend’s voice cheering his mood as he kept driving.

 

 **“I just stopped by and bought some coffee. I should be on my way now.”** He replied, making another turn to his right. He then arched his eyebrow playfully. **“You made sure you left me those file cases on my desk?”** **  
** **  
** There was silence at first as a reply from the other line, before he heard his coworker curse. **“Ah, damn it! I knew I forgot something! I’ll leave these case files before you get here as soon as possible!”**

 

At this, Rogue chuckled lightly as he made one last turn to his left. **“Relax Ansgar; it’s your second day of work. There’s nothing you need to worry about. As I said, you’ll do fine.”** **  
** **  
** He then heard Ansgar sigh from the other line and some rustling. **“I know Rogue- it’s just that- I don’t want to screw up your firm alright? I’ve read all about it while I was at college and it’d be a shame if someone were to ruin it.”**

 

 **“That’s why I hired you.”** Rogue countered, driving towards the parking lot that was located behind a huge building. **“I mean, let’s face it- who else would make an excellent bookkeeper besides you?”** **  
** **  
** **“Well… I guess you do have a point there, boss.”** His friend chuckled from the other line. Rogue smiled, finding himself his parking as he told Ansgar that he already arrived before he hung up. Once he parked his car there, he turned his engine off and quickly took his suitcase and his cup of coffee, before, hopping off from his car. He then turned to glance at the large building before him, several thoughts going through his head as he reminded himself all about this building. It has been approximately seven years since he first graduated from college, and almost two years since he began his own law firm. The dark haired individual sighed, running his fingers through his locks as he began to remember how he began his own business. Surely, he was known as a Hunter Titan, one of the current seven breeds of titans existing on the planet. Despite this, he studied law for some time after a series of incidents in his past, before he successfully accomplished his dream and became one of the most known and important lawyers in the city. Although it is a fact that he was recognized by almost the whole law system, he did had to cover up the whole story of his past. If it were to be revealed, he didn’t knew whether or not the press and the authorities would be always behind him, asking questions and demanding for answers. For he, once in his life as an adolescence, was a criminal.  
  
Typically, anyone could consider Rogue as an individual who went to school his whole life and was taught well by his parents. The titan would always put on a fake smile and consider that as a fact, though what they didn’t knew was the things he went through for choosing the incorrect path at first. To this day, Rogue still remembered every single sin he committed as a teenager and a mafia leader at the same time. From murder, robbery, drug dealing, arms dealing, and even torturing his victims to get what he wanted. Rogue groaned as he rubbed his head at that, memories and images suddenly going through his head as he tried to shake them off. Back on his days as a mafia leader, he was considered one of the most fearsome individuals in the mafia environment, hence his nickname being “The Berserker” back in the day. As a former mafia leader, despite having his men around, he would always pick on a fight himself with anyone that got into his way, even though he would get beaten up to death at some points. The reason that everyone feared him was because of that; because he avoided death and being imprisoned for a life sentence every time. Rogue had always thought he was lucky for avoiding getting in jail more than once thanks to his way of thinking and analyzing. Hell, that was how he even got his current position as a lawyer in the first place. As his adolescent life went on like this, a tragedy happened- one that he would never forget despite having left his past aside for good. For starters, if he’d listened to his parents, Rogue wouldn’t have chosen being a criminal in the first place. They always tried his best to pull their son away from such an easy yet risky life, despite the two being economically poor. Thus, Rogue was stubborn and never listened to them. He even dropped out of high school just when he was about to start his life as a sophomore student. Since that moment, he had a heavy discussion with his parents that lead him to abandon their household and live within his men as a criminal, later on turning himself into a mafia leader after doing several crimes and proving himself as a fearsome and strong individual. Nearing his adulthood, his crimes escalated more that they were impossible to stop at first, due to his ability of getting away with the law and the authorities left and right. And just as he was about to be one of the most wanted and known criminals in the state, he got a call from an anonymous caller one fateful night.      

 

He still couldn’t forget when he heard the gunshots from the other line of his phone, plus when he arrived at his parents’ household that night and found their steaming corpses lying inside the living room. The interior house looked like a total mess; blood painting the walls that were already steaming away as well, the glass windows all shattered, several of the furniture almost looking as if they were completely crushed. The last thing he did once he saw their bodies was releasing a wail of sorrow and anger- begging for them to wake up and to forgive him for leaving them behind.  
  
Since that day, he left his position as a mafia leader- with other incidents occurring aside from his parents’ deaths that led him do so. At that point of his life, he began to regret everything he did, wishing to having take it all back and just live a normal life with his family. But that wish never came true. He was all alone, wandering drunk over the streets and alleyways with a bottle of vodka- a drink that symbolized a part of his life he prefered not to talk about mostly. And just as he thought that all his hope banished into thin air, a helping hand was held out to him, even if he was of course captured by the authorities during that time. After dealing with the law for some time, the fifteen meter behemoth got through some rehabilitation, deciding to change himself for good and for his future, even if he was alone now. Meanwhile, he was requested to go to college and study some career so he could get a useful job where he could get some money from in order to have his own home and all. After accepting the request, he began to study law- where his new life began at that point.  
  
And years later, there he was, standing behind the building and firm he owned as a lawyer; Jaeger Law.

Rogue then internally questioned himself what his fate would be like if he had never accepted to receive rehab. Perhaps he would be imprisoned his entire life, serving a life sentence and not being able to see the light of day. Or worse enough- he could’ve ended up dead in any way. The brunet then shook the thoughts aside, making his way inside the building as he prepared himself for another day of work. And hopefully enough, he could win yet another case as usual of him. If there was one thing that motivated Rogue to be a lawyer was to always find justice in the law- and help those in need of hope.

  


The work environment inside Jaeger Law could be described as a stress-inducing one- with human and titan employees walking left and right with files and suitcases in their hands, while others, such as with the position of bookkeepers, had to be stuck all day inside their offices filling up reports or scanning solved or unsolved cases until their shifts ended. Thus somehow, in such days like these, the firm surprisingly seemed more lively than usual with the arrival of new employees and all. As they arrive to their first day of work, either lawyers, bookkeepers, or accountants would give a small tour to them so they can familiarize themselves with the whole workplace first. As this occurred, other employees would have their hands busy with their own responsibilities and works. Although Rogue would’ve wanted to meet these new employees, he knew that he needed to get in charge of his own work and make sure that the others were doing their work as well, for he was their boss. Said titan was making his way towards his office while greeting some of his coworkers along the way. The fifteen meter Hunter knew that a full stack of folders filled with cases was awaiting for him at his office and that the police station would most likely call him in order to go and get to the bottom of a certain case they want him to help them solve. If this were to happen, he would always leave any of his trustworthy coworkers in charge of the firm for the time being. The titan then pondered as he furrowed his brows, thinking of any lawyer, bookkeeper, or accountant that could probably help him in that. He then sighed as he arrived to his office and opened the door. He might as well would think of that later.  
  
As he walked inside his office, he took a look around it for a few minutes as he closed the door behind him. The whole room could be said as one fitted for any high ranked employee;with its modern furniture and design. The ground was covered by grey colored floor tiles, with the walls having tiles made up of natural stone, minus the ceiling, which only had grey tiles identical to the floor. Two pairs of suspended fixtures with LED lights hanged from the ceiling, illuminating the inside of his office as he turned the light on from the switch that was beside the doorway. Several furniture surrounded the whole office, such as the black colored love seat that was against the wall on the left, a black-colored bookshelf that was made out of wood and was against the opposite side from the love seat, and a dark and large grey colored rug that laid on the ground where his desk was. His desk was well-organized, with only one stack of folders in the center, a lamp, and a name plate with the text labeled as “Mr. Jaeger” on it. As he finished re-taking the details of his office like he used to do once in a while, he turned back to his desk and blinked, seeing that there were only, from what he could observe, three folders lying on his desk. He then walked towards his desk as he placed his coffee aside and his suitcase on the floor beside him while taking the folders. Were these the only cases Ansgar only had to file up? Shrugging at the thought, Rogue then opened one of the folders as he got out one of the documents from there, reading through it carefully as his eyes trailed onto the text, his brows furrowed in concentration. He then blinked several times, arching an eyebrow. This case- it was taking place today? Before Rogue could continue on reading, his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. With his hands still on the report, he fished his hand on his pocket and retrieved his phone, emerald hues shifting from the document to the screen of his phone, revealing the police station’s phone number. His brows suddenly rose in realization. They must have sent this report in today then. No wonder they were calling him right now and he only had three of these reports. Placing the document on the desk, he then answered the phone.

**“I just got one of the reports in my hand. I’ll be there before you know it.”**

 

“Thanks a bunch, Jaeger.” A male voice spoke from the other line. “I promise it won’t take too much time. So far, we only have a witness on this case. We chose you for this one because we know you can handle cases like these perfectly like you always do.” The man speaking then sighed in what Rogue could say as irritation. “These drug-dealing shitty cases won’t just take a damn break, I’m telling you.”

Rogue furrowed his brows at that once more, picking the files and his suitcase as he stood up. **“You’re saying there’s only a witness? Didn’t you caught the guy?”**

 

“Unfortunately not yet. The bastard is getting quite hard to catch. The police are still tracking him down yet- and our witness won’t tell us where he is. She’s been inside her cell since yesterday morning- and until she doesn’t say a word, we’re not releasing her.”

 

Rogue nodded to himself in understanding as he walked outside his office, not even minding to pick his coffee along with him. **“I understand, Levi. I’ll try to see what I can do about it. Maybe I’ll try to convince her to spit it out.”**

 

“As expected from a smart brat like you.”

 

Rogue suddenly deadpanned at the noun Levi gave him. He could assume that the man felt his expression as he spoke to him once more. “Just get over here. You have a job to do.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Rogue then hung up as he placed his phone back on his pocket. On his way, the fifteen meter Hunter stumbled himself upon two humans. One of them, which was a female, had short black hair and grey eyes. She had porcelain skin and a small scar above her right eye. The young looking woman was wearing her own uniform along with a red scar. The other human, which was a male, had short blonde hair and blue eyes, while he himself wore his own suit and tie for work. Rogue quickly turned to them as he stopped his tracks- the other two noticing this as well as they stopped.

 

“Good morning, boss!” The blonde one quickly said nervously while the female one stood straight, her facade turning into a serious one unlike the blonde’s, which could be described as if he saw a ghost. Noticing this, Rogue chuckled lightly as he shook his head and greeted the two back.

 

 **“I need one of you to cover for me while I get some cases done.”** He told them. **“I’ll probably be back by noon or before my lunch break.”**

 

The black haired female then stood forward and nodded at him. “I’ll gladly help, Mr. Jaeger.”

 

 **“Thanks, Mikasa.”** Rogue dipped his head politely before he left, exiting the building with his files in hand, hoping that this case wouldn’t be a hard one to solve.

 

Little he knew about the encounter that was awaiting him.

  


**9:30 A.M.** **  
** **  
** His foot tapped lightly the ground as he waited patiently for the elevator to arrive to his destined floor, while he reread the report once again just to make sure he knew what questions he needed to ask the witness of this case. Emerald hues narrowed slightly beneath his glasses, his brows knitted together as he absorbed every single information he needed once again. Apparently, the criminal’s identity was unknown, from what he could see in the report, though Levi had told him that he wasn’t caught yet and that there was a chance that the certain witness might know who he is, despite not telling any of the authorities, which gave them a reason not to let her go until she gave them the information they wanted and for him to assist them and probably the witness on this case. As he finished reading the report, Rogue couldn’t help but feel an uneasy feeling on his gut, though not in a literal way. The Hunter Titan was certain that he could help the authorities solve this case in a flash, that’s for sure; though why he felt as if there was something more in store for him in this case? He tried to shake the thought away, although the feeling didn’t go away. He huffed, seeing that the elevator doors opened as he arrived to his destined floor. Taking off his glasses and putting them inside the pocket of his suit jacket, he walked away from the elevator, arriving to see many guards and detectives pass by while others were busy doing their work. Eyes scanning the whole area, they then suddenly landed on a short statured human figure, who was also busy on his own work as he looked through several files, while he was anchored on the shoulder of another Hunter Titan Rogue knew well since his rehabilitation. Said Hunter Titan was seventeen meters tall, though unlike the majority of his own kind, he possessed a beard and lips, thus he still had his elf-like ears and was wearing what looked like a modern detective’s garments. His golden eyes were trained onto the monitor of  a computer, while his fingers expertly typed onto the keyboard. Meanwhile, the short human, who Rogue could recall as Levi, had short jet black hair and piercing black eyes, his expression seemingly constipated like usual, though like the Hunter Titan with him, his brows were deeply furrowed as his lips formed a slight small frown. Before Rogue could walk towards the two and address them, the other titan lifted his gaze as he abandoned his work and glanced at him. A smile instantly appeared on his features as the elder-looking titan instantly recognized the fifteen meter Hunter.  
  
**“Well if it isn’t none other than Rogue Jaeger himself!”** The titan greeted warmly as he stood up- with Levi suddenly perking up at the mention of said lawyer’s name. Rogue smiled politely as he went and greeted the two. Levi then carefully climbed down from the titan’s shoulder as he walked towards the green eyed titan.  

 

“I’m glad you made it just in time.” He spoke casually, while gesturing at the tall titan to follow him. “We’ve been trying to get a word from this woman, though she won’t say a thing about the criminal’s identity. Apparently he had her threatened to death if she said something.”

 

Rogue frowned at that. **“Didn’t you told her that the authorities would take care of that?”**

 

Levi only frowned as well as he shook his head. “We did, though she’s really damn stubborn enough to not tell us. We thought we could use some of your help since you’ve dealt with these type of situations with people like Ansgar and Pieek.”  

 

Rogue then pondered on that as he followed the short human inside the interrogation room. It was true; the reason as to why certain of his employees, such as Ansgar and Pieek, were working for his firm right now and not behind bars was because of him. If there was one thing they and Rogue had in common was their way of pulling themselves away from a risky life and deciding to change for the better. Most of all, they were also certainly smart when it came to the law, and Rogue was certain that they could work just fine there as long as they don’t go back to their old ways. His thoughts were then pulled away from him as Levi cleared his throat and turned to the titan, both stopping inside the interrogation room.

 

“I’ll leave you take care of this. We hope you can be able to help us. Also…” The short man paused, his face softening only slightly. “I dread to say this but… according to who the witness is, you’re not gonna be so happy about it.”

 

With that, he left, leaving a blinking and dumbfounded Rogue. As soon as Rogue was going to stop and ask him, the uneasy feeling came back to him again as he heard the other door open behind him. Trying to brush the feeling away, he placed his suitcase aside and placed the folder on the table, before looking up to greet the witness of the case. But before he could address her, his brows rose as he saw who it was- while his green orbs met icy blues after many years.

 

His blood ran cold and his heart pounded against his chest; many emotions swelling through him as he recognized said witness that was now inside the room, standing in front of him, with her wrists cuffed in front of her frame and her eyes as wide as his own. After a few moments of silence, Rogue managed to speak, though through a small and almost audible whisper.

 

 **“...Luana?”**           
  
As the name escaped from his lipless maw, he glanced at the titaness before him in a mix of shock in disbelief. This person- who was somehow a significant yet painful part of his past, was actually the witness of a case- one in which he was in charge of solving as the authorities last resort. He was in charge of interrogating this person, Luana, and help the police and detectives get the information they needed. He couldn’t believe it, nor try to wrap his mind around the fact as he kept staring at her. Ever since their last encounter, she has certainly changed in some aspects. Her blonde straightened hair reached to almost her elbows, although it was well-kept, her icy blue eyes still remained with the same slight dullness in them when he first met her, and, much to his shock, she had some bandages wrapped around both forearms. Given by her physical appearance, Rogue knew that she was a Skinless Titan- the second of titan breeds before the Hunters. Like other titans, including Titus, she had perfectly sculpted lips- a physical aspect that was odd and not always found in other titans, with the exception of Beasts, and some of the Leapers, Hunters, and Hammers. Like certain female Skinless titans, her body consisted mostly of exposed muscle tissue, in which there is a noticeably limited amount of skin coverage across her body, thus her fingers were made out of bone. Along with a slight increase in her height, approximately having grown from thirteen to fourteen meters tall, her face is laden with muscle lining, notably underneath her cheeks. What most caught Rogue’s attention was the bags visible under her eyes, and her bloodshot eyes. His heart almost faltered at the sight, before he then glanced at her garments- the upper part looking like a lingerie-tank top, while she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and high heels. He would’ve considered her clothes appropriate for an interrogation like this if it wasn’t for her chest. He could note that, ever since they last met, the size of her chest was considered normal, thus now it had increased more, much to his shock. After taking in every detail of her, he gazed back at her shocked expression, one that could be read as a mix of confusion, shock, and disbelief. Her face went pale as the realization was slowly hitting her- with Rogue feeling her eyes meeting his own.

 

Finally, after a long moment of silence, the titaness spoke.

 

**“...Rogue?”**


	2. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After ten years, two titans finally meet each other again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own SNK nor the titan names. SNK belongs to Isayama whereas the titan names belong to RedCoaster EXCEPT for "Martin Murphy". 
> 
> Warning: Mentions of self harm and some blood. If you are sensitive to these subjects you can skip these parts if you wish to. Also bonus small flashback scene at the beginning of the chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Recognition** **  
** **  
** **Ten years ago**

**Katness Memorial** **  
** **12:00 PM** **  
** **  
** _ Rain poured down from the sky as several humans and titans walked throughout the cemetery as they came and left, leaving behind some flowers to their deceased loved ones on their tombs, while some of them simply stood for some time before them, carrying their black umbrellas in their hands. The rain suddenly began to die down as some people began to make their way back to their next stop, bidding farewell to their dead families or friends whose decaying bodies were already inside their tombs or whose ashes, in this case titans, were buried underneath the tombs with their names written there. However, as the people left, only one titan, who was wearing a black hoodie along with a pair of jeans and sport shoes, sat between two tombs, his head hung down as he hugged himself, his shoulders visibly shaking- refusing to leave the two titan sized tombs behind. On both tombs, the names “Clymene Jaeger” and “Thorn Jaeger” were embled on them, along with the years of their lifespan. A bouquet of already damp and decaying roses were placed on Clymene’s tomb, while a bouquet of lilies was placed onto Thorn’s. Even though the rain was dying down, it didn’t helped for the flowers to recover themselves, for their color instantly faded away due to the amount of water they received.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sobs shook from his body as he sniffed, hugging himself tightly while mumbling a series of apologies. The grieving behemoth began to sob, apologize, and even surprisingly curse under his breath, clenching his fists onto the fabric of his black hoodie. His dark damp hair was covered by the hood of his upper garment, bangs covering half of his face as he continued crying. It has been approximately four hours since the burial on that day took place, and still, he hasn’t moved an inch since their ashes were placed underground each on a small box. Despite the bodies, flesh, and bones of the two deceased titans the grieving behemoth was weeping for had obviously decayed and steamed away instantly, he had managed to get each of their ashes to have a proper funeral and burial for them. But even so, knowing that they were gone and that there was no possibility that they were coming back, he refused to leave them yet. He wanted to be forgiven- he wanted to take it all back and let them know how much he loved them and apologize for everything. Thus, he knew it was too late for sorries. He couldn’t save them from their cruel fate when he had the chance. All he had left in his life was his other half- someone that he also had to save as well before he could lose her - probably forever. Little did he knew that it would be too late to save her as well, once he saw her walking towards him- with the large bump that was once in her stomach was no longer there. He’d knew, at that very instant, that he was about to lose her as well.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Or so he thought.  _ _   
_ __   
  


  
The memory began to play back on his head as he was unable to even breathe out a single word out of his throat. He could almost feel a headache- or hell, even a migraine- form inside his head as he glanced at the Skinless Titan before him. He tried his best to prevent from his frame to shake as he once again took into Luana’s form. His eyes never peeled away from her worsened form, even wondering as to why she had bandages wrapped around her forearms, why has her chest size increased, and inclusively, how did she end up in such a terrible state. He tried to shove away the thoughts deep inside his head, knowing that he had a job to do and that his personal thoughts and feelings couldn’t get in the way of solving this case for the sake of it. But even though, he still had so many questions- so many regrets, so many-    
  
Feeling that he was pulling himself away from the main purpose of why he came here, Rogue shook his head, trying his best to not let his personal emotions show as he let out a serious facade. He then cleared his throat, taking a seat in front of her as he settled himself, still feeling blue orbs still gazing at him.  **“Luana, you may- take a seat, please.”** He said, feeling his voice almost shake as he cleared his throat once more, trying to make himself sound more serious in a situation like this. In retrospect, he had never felt this nervous and conflicted since he met other people from his past again, internally wishing so badly that he wouldn’t had to see another one of these faces again. Yet again, it seemed that the odds decided to put another obstacle for him to prevent from him to move on from his dark past. Rogue mentally let out a deep sigh, assuming that, even if he decided to chose to go to the right path to escape death, he still had a certain punishment to face for the  _ things  _ he committed a decade ago. Leaving that aside, he decided to continue with this work, and hopefully end it fast before he knew it. As he opened his folder to take out the report, the blonde before him, slowly took a seat in front of him, her icy blue eyes almost nearly shaking as he felt her took in every detail of him. Before the titaness could say a single word, Rogue quickly decided to cut to the chase. 

 

**“Luana, as you might already know, the authorities assigned me to help you out in this case. Unfortunately, the only way I can manage to convince the police to bail you out as soon as possible and prove that your innocent is that you answer every single one of my questions here. If you do then, there’s a chance that you don’t have to go to a jury court or end up in jail for a certain amount of time for not revealing any useful information that you might know about this case.”** Rogue spoke directly, glancing at his report for a moment before looking back at her.  **“Now, I need you to be as calm as possible and make sure to answer all of my questions carefully and truthfully- that’s the only way that you can get out of here.”** He then took out his pair of glasses as he placed them on him, before fishing his hand inside the pocket of his suit jacket for his pen.  **“Alright, now then, let’s start off. You were found two days ago inside an alleyway near Trost street exchanging moneys and drugs with some other unidentified smuggler, correct?”** **  
** **  
** At first, his question wasn’t responded quickly as he looked up to see her reaction, though her expression remained the same since she came in and saw him. He then noticed that her lips were quivering- as if she was hesitating to respond or say a single word about what she knew and what she did. After a minute of silence, she took a deep breath, rubbing her temples as she responded in a low tone.  **“Y-yes… I… was sent by this guy to um- exchange this amount of money to this other guy that lived near the bar; the one that’s located near Ragako street. He….told me that if I… didn’t do it- I might get killed.”**

 

Rogue nodded while he wrote down the information that escaped from Luana’s throat, knowing perfectly well what she was talking about. He then moved on to his next question, his brow furrowed in the slightest as he looked back at her, once again absorbing his sentiments and shoving away any memories that would appear inside his head each time he looked up at the blonde female titan. He then let out a half-sigh.  **“Do you, by any chance, know about the person who sent you to exchange this money? If so, can you give us his current location?”**

 

Luana took a deep breath, once again hesitating to speak as she opened her mouth, though she closed it again, denying herself to say a single word while her hands and her frame shook. She then averted her gaze down, clenching her hands into fists. Rogue noticed her sudden change of behavior and sighed, deciding to take another tactic as he was about to speak.  **“Luana. If you don’t want to end up-”** **  
** **  
** **“I… can’t. I can’t… say anything.”** She shook her head, her voice slowly breaking as she refused to speak.  **“I’m sorry but…. I can’t. He’ll kill me if I--”** **  
** **  
** **“Lu.”**

  
At his sudden interruption, Luana quickly looked up at him, her eyes widening in shock as she heard him say the nickname he used to address her with before. Rogue then suddenly noticed his mistake as he also wide eyed, their gazes meeting for a few seconds. Suddenly, Rogue shook his head and cleared his throat, shoving his thoughts aside once again as he kept his composure.  **“I mean, Luana… the police here are going to make sure that whoever forced you into this doesn’t find a way to harm you, alright? I will also help you prove that this was against your will and that your reasons for not calling the police afterwards were understandable and enough for the authorities to arrest him with charges and have a restriction order. As I said, I can only provide help by proving your innocence and give the court a reason as to why there shouldn’t be a trial for you. I need you to trust me. Please.”** **  
** **  
** The titan finished as he looked at his client expectantly for a response. He could suddenly see that her expression had softened a bit, her hands relaxing and her frame still. Rogue internally sighed in relief, knowing that his tactic worked quite well. Seeing that Luana began to calm, he proceeded on giving her some time for her to rearrange her responses mentally before she swallowed, looking up at him once again and nodded.  **“Alright- I’ll… answer everything.”**

 

This was enough for him to decide to repeat his previous question to her as he settled his glasses.  **“As I was saying- do you know the individual? Aside from his leads of course.”** **  
** **  
** As he asked this question, he could see Luana furrowing her brows before she answered seconds later, clearing her throat.  **“It was…. My boss from the strip club I used to work in. He… would sometimes just stay inside the club, go to his apartment on the weekends, or...or to this private cabin, though I’m not sure about the exact location of this cabin. All that I know is that he brings women with him to that apartment once a week.”**

 

Rogue nodded, annotating the information as he also absorbed it mentally- just in case if a turn of events occurs and he has to defend her during trial.  **“Before I continue with other questions, can you give me his name and all the addresses of his locations?”** He then extended her a piece of paper that he retrieved from his suitcase and his pen- letting her know that she can write it down as well so he could hand it to Levi later on. As expected, Luana nodded, taking the pen and the paper as she wrote down said addresses. Once she was done, she hand it back to him as he folded it neatly and placed it on the pocket of his suit jacket, before turning back to her.  **“Alright, my last question here; what’s his name? And aside from forcing you to exchange money and drugs, what else has he done to you?”**

 

The fifteen meter titan watched as Luana bit her lower lip, hesitating to speak once again as she clutched her hands onto the fabric of her top. She then sighed, voice shaky and frame visibly tense.

 

However, what he heard next made his blood run cold once more.

 

**“I…. his name is… Martin Murphy- they call him “Muscle”- I’m not sure if you’ve heard of him or not. He forced me….to be a prostitute. He said that… if I didn’t comply with his orders he…….raped and…...killed me.”**

 

Silence was only present between the two titans after Luana said that. Ever so slowly, green eyes widened at the revelation- completely even forgotten to write down said information on the report. He could almost feel his hands shaking, though he did tried not to show it and kept his composure once again. He then shook his head as he wrote the information down once again- which somehow made him sick to his stomach at the very thought of it. After he was done questioning her, the titan stood, placing the document back on its folder before taking his suitcase. Before Luana could even say a word, he excused himself, quickly leaving the interrogation room and heading back towards the reception desk to hand back the report, trying to keep his nerves calm the whole time. As he arrived there and waited for Levi to receive the report, he sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead as he removed his glasses and then snaked his fingers through his scalp, removing the bun he had on. 

“ _ Luana… what happened to you?”  _

  
  
  


Icy blue orbs were gazing at the slightly opened door through were the Hunter Titan exited the whole time, many thoughts rampaging inside her head as she tried to gather them all together. She couldn’t even say a single question to him once he walked out of that door with what looked like the report in his hands. The blonde’s breath shuddered as she hugged herself, fearing for the worst to happen. Did she had to stay behind bars for a few days still? She hoped not, though despite that, the thing that most bothered her was the fact that the certain person she last met ten years ago was in front of her just minutes ago, interrogating her about a crime she was actually forcefully involved in against her own will. He even had assured her that he would her her prove her innocence and that she didn’t do what she did willingly. His approach towards her was way more different than his last approaches to her a decade ago. He wasn’t the same. 

 

Rogue Jaeger wasn’t the same notorious mafia leader she had come to meet before. Aside from personality wise, he has taken a drastic physical change. From what the titaness could see back when he was inside the interrogation room with her, she could assume that he might’ve removed the tattoos that he used to have on his whole upper body, since she couldn’t quite see them on his hands and neck anymore. Instead of letting his dark chocolate locks loose, his hair was wrapped in a man bun instead, much to her surprise. His usual attire also changed as well- from what he used to wear-for instance, a buttoned up shirt or a normal t-shirt along with a pair of jeans and shoes- to a formal clothing, which was a business-like clothing that consisted in an indigo colored jacket suit and pants, a white colored buttoned shirt, and a black tie, along with a a pair of black shoes and an expensive looking wristwatch. This indeed shocked her, though what mostly caught her attention was that he hasn’t change none of his physical aspects in the slightest. She could still picture his emerald hues, his lipless maw that was serrated with his own teeth, his slight sharp-looking nose and jaw, his muscular-like form beneath his clothing-

 

Luana suddenly shook her head as she buried her fingers on her scalp, brushing the thoughts away as she sighed deeply. She cast her gaze away from the door, rubbing one of her forearms as she nearly hissed in pain, feeling the wounds on her forearm intensify. She would have to change her bandages later on or ask for someone to do so for her. She then sighed at the thought of probably being released or still being inside jail for some time. Either way, her fate would still be lost no matter what the authorities decide to do with her. She didn’t have nowhere else to stay except for her small room inside the club. The very thought of it made shivers run down her spine as she gulped, knowing what kind of punishment would await for her once her boss finds out that she revealed his identity to the police. She then took a deep breath- pondering whether she should or not go back to that dreaded place- if she’s being released at all. She knew well that she would have to face the consequences once she came back and saw Martin waiting for her, preparing to punish her one way or another- or even kill her if it comes to that. At this point in her life, Luana  wasn’t afraid of dying anymore, for she knew that she would face death at some point in the path she’s taken. Or so she thought. 

 

Just as Luana was about to stand to ask the police guard to get her back to her cell, she heard the door open. Her head perked up at that as she looked to see none other than Rogue himself once again, along with the two same detectives that have tried to interrogate her before; one seventeen meter Hunter Titan and a small human anchored over his shoulder. She was about to ask why they were here, until the elder looking Hunter Titan brought her belongings to her, which was a small handbag and a leather jacket. 

 

**“You’re free to go ma’am.”** The Hunter said, surprising Luana as she stared at him in shock.  **“There won’t be any charges against you nor will be necessary to put you in trial. We’ll be contacting the authorities in case if you need to be called over as witness once we capture Murphy.”**

 

Luana wide eyed at this as she stood, taking her handbag and her jacket. Did she just heard right?  **“But sir-”** **  
** **  
** **“Mrs. Leonhart, there’s no evidence that says that you were willing to do this.”** The titan interrupted, with the human anchored on his shoulder nodding. 

 

“According to Murphy’s criminal record, he’s apparently done the same with other women, so you have nothing to worry about.” The jet black haired human added, before turning to Rogue. “We’ll give you permission to escort her out after she signs some papers.” 

 

At this, Rogue nodded at him before he turned to walk away from the interrogation room to wait her outside. The other titan present then gestured her to follow them.  **“Right this way, Miss.”**

 

Luana could only gulp and nod, snapping herself out of her shooked state as she followed the elder titan. They then went straight towards the reception desk, with Luana standing in front of it while the titan and the human went to retrieve a series of stapled papers from it. After reading it through for a few seconds, they then handed it to her, along with a pen. Luana then glanced at where was she asked to sign her legal name as she did so, before handing the papers back to the golden eyed titan.  **“This document states that you’ve committed a crime against your own will- that you will not be solicited for a trial in any moment. Also that your identity shall not be revealed and that your declarations during Murphy’s trial will remain anonymous.”** **  
  
**

Luana swallowed as she nodded, feeling a slight relief wash over her as she then placed her leather jacket back on. As she thanked the two males, she then turned to leave, trying her best to cover her upper half with her jacket as she almost hugged herself while walking towards the exit, the sound of her heels thundering her ears which each step she took. She had hoped that she would have the chance to talk to Rogue if he was still at least in front of the police station, so she picked up her pace and walked outside, many questions and thoughts passing through her mind as she felt a knot form on her throat. As she walked quickly, she began to hesitate if whether she should or not speak to him, the grip on the fabric of her jacket tightening. What if he had no interest in knowing anything about her anymore? What if he only helped her just because he was ordered or forced to do so? What if he didn’t wanted to answer any of what she wanted to ask him? 

 

What if she hated him? 

 

Luana began to almost have an internal conflict with herself, unaware of a figure catching up to her and a hand placed on her shoulder that made her turn around and face a certain green eyed behemoth. 

 

**“What happened to you?”**

 

Luana suddenly halted her tracks at the sight of Rogue now standing in front of her once again, his hand placed onto her shoulder. She blinked, his sudden action and question startling her and pulling her away from her own mind. She then furrowed her brows, wondering if Rogue assumed that everything she told him back there at the interrogation was a lie.  **“Rogue, I said my testimony. Why would I-”**

 

**“No Luana. I… wasn’t referring to that.”** Rogue cut her off as he sighed, taking a deep breath before he spoke up once more, his Adams apple visibly shifting as he swallowed.  **“It’s… been a while since we last saw each other… what happened to you?”**

 

The blonde was taken back by this question as she stared up at him. Her eyes narrowed only slightly, wondering if what she just heard was actually what Rogue was trying to say. Indeed, it has been ten years since they last saw each other and the fact that their last meeting didn’t end up well, but why would he ask in a moment like this? Was it possible that he still… cared? Luana then quickly discarded the thought as she gazed up at him, trying to find an answer for his question. It was true though; she couldn’t deny the fact that the titaness had gone through a series of depressing and dangerous events ever since they last met. Not to mention the fact that ever since then, her position as a part time bartender and part time pole dancer was stolen from her, forcing her to be someone she didn’t asked nor begged to be ever in her life in exchange of money. It even got worse when her boss had ordered her to make a change in her body so he could manage to earn more money out of her. Knowing that she didn’t have any choice but to agree- since she knew that there would be grave consequences if she refused to carry out with his order- she took the risk against her own will. All of these changes, all of this so-called “hard work”, tears, and endless nights ending up hugging herself and staining her pillow in tears- all of that for making her realize that she made the worst decision into choosing this life. At first, she didn’t mind having to stand on stage dancing in a pole for a bunch of men, but now, forced being a prostitute and being used here and there only made her hate herself and her body. And she has never told anyone, but after these nights spending with various men, she would end up burying her grief and trying to take her pain away with drugs, alcohol, and even making cuts on her own forearms. Due to the amount of drugs and alcohol she consumed every night, her wounds didn’t heal properly and she always had to wrap them up in bandages and even change them once in a while. Her boss would even question her about it, thus she would say that it was “part of her clothes” for when she got out to do her work. 

 

And up until this day, no one except for her, knew about her whole secret. Thus, that was soon about to be revealed to Rogue. 

 

Knowing that she needed to respond his question, Luana took a deep breath, loosening the grip on her jacket as she spoke.  **“My… my life has been shit- if I had to summarize it.”** She let out a non-humoristic laugh as she looked away, feeling the wound on her left forearm stinging beneath her bandaged as she winced. She had to get that changed sooner or later. 

 

At her response, Rogue frowned- unable to say anything at first. His eyes then trailed down on her bandaged forearms- Luana suddenly noticing as she tried to cover it with her jacket, though it was useless.  **“What happened to your forearms?”**

 

She swore she could feel her eyes begin to fill with tears once he asked the questions she was dreading to hear. She then swallowed the knot that was forming on her throat, trying her best to not look weak in front of the person from her past as she gripped onto her leather jacket once again.  The titaness took a moment to keep her cool, knowing well that she couldn’t lie and it would only make things worse if she did so. This was the first time she was about to tell someone that she committed self harm and other things worse than that- and it probably wasn’t going to be an easy pill for Rogue to swallow once she confessed this to him. She then met her gaze with his once more, holding her tears back as she finally responded. 

 

**“I… my boss forced me to take another job and abandon the ones I had and… ever since then, I… cut myself.”**

 

The words escaped softly from her throat as she then cast her gaze down in shame, a skinless hand suddenly holding her bandaged forearm. She let out an emotionless sigh, feeling the need to continue speaking before Rogue could ask her further or probably repeat one of his two previous questions.  **“I… had to work as a prostitute every day and night. It was against my own will. I tried- I begged my boss to get my old work back but… he said that he’d kill me if I didn’t do what I was told.”** She then paused, feeling the tone of her voice breaking as she swallowed and cleared her throat, blinking her tears away as she quickly wiped them off, feeling Rogue’s gaze stuck on her as she then proceeded.  **“He… also ordered me to get a plastic surgery so he could earn more money from me… I ended up increasing the size of my chest.”**

 

She once again took a pause, feeling the air inside her lungs almost decrease as she found herself in the verge of tears yet again. Reminding herself that she refused to look vulnerable in front of the green eyed titan, she swallowed, rubbing her eyes and composing herself before she sniffled.  **“Since then, I’ve been… on drugs, drinking alcohol almost every night… and doing this to myself.”** She then gestured at her bandages- one of them already looking stained in blood as she felt her wound sting and winced, before letting out a dry chuckle.  **“Pathetic, isn’t it? I choose to be a god damn stripper and bartender just because I needed the money to only end up being used like a toy against my own will. God, I’m even disgusted with myself.”** She breathed out, trying her best to force a smile on her face, though it only worsened when her voice broke down and her lips quivered, tears dropping from her blue hues. Once again, she wiped them away, sniffling before she looked up at a concerned and shocked looking Rogue.  **“You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be fine on my own-”**

 

**“No, Luana. You’re not okay.”**

 

Luana froze at the contradiction, her brows almost narrowed as she stared up at the titan. Did she just heard what she just heard? Did Rogue just quickly knew that she wasn’t okay at all after all these years? Why? Was he even concerned about this at all? He shouldn’t be. She even began to doubt if this was really Rogue at all. Thus, he did asked what happened to her after all these years, so it was probably most likely true that this  _ is  _ certainly Rogue, but  _ not  _ the Rogue she met ten years ago back then when she was a pole dancer.  Before she could say anything, Rogue suddenly held her hand as he guided her back to what looked like his car- a grey colored BMW. 

 

**“I’m taking you to a safe place to stay. You’ll have everything you need there. We’ll continue talking once we get there.”**

 

Before Luana could even argue, she found herself for some reason willingly follow Rogue as the fifteen meter Hunter opened the passenger door for her. She then hopped on as he closed the door and walked around the car so he could hop on through the driver seat. Luana didn’t even turned to see him as he did so and turned on the engine before he began to drive away from the parking lot. Luana fiddled with the edge of her leather jacket, still wondering why was he doing this to her when she already had an idea as to why. If she was in this state ten years ago and Rogue were to see her, he would’ve killed off anyone that caused her to make her feel as such instead of helping her out first. Once she had revealed her truth to him, he also seemed to react in a more calmer way rather than yell in frustration and curse at whoever harmed her either physically or emotionally. This time however, the male titan didn’t seem to give up on his anger and let his rational side take control of him. She sighed, the sound going deaf into the other titan’s ears as she got too lost in her thoughts. Rogue was very unlike himself; he wasn’t the same fearsome mafia leader, but now rather a calm, rational, and a sympathetic lawyer. At the very thought of it, she frowned slightly, the question that she had been struggling to find inside her head finally coming to her as she unknowingly spoke. 

 

**“How did you become a lawyer?”**

 

As he stopped on a red light, Rogue turned to her at the question; a quizzical and almost comical look wearing his facade. The titaness then realized what she did and quickly looked away, averting her gaze from his as she internally cursed herself for asking him questions she knew that she couldn’t ask. How could she ask such a question when she knew that it was none of her business? She was just her lawyer; nothing else. So why? Why was she questioning him about what happened to him? Why was she curious about knowing that the once formidable mafia leader was now a lawyer- probably known by the whole city? Just how was he able to get his life back together and avoid death? How did he do it?! The questions that were almost rambling inside her head wouldn’t vanish as she tried to shake them away, though despite this, she decided that it was probably for the best if she shouldn’t have asked him. She didn’t wanted to irk the Hunter Titan nor cause him to be conflicted with himself and probably with her due to their past. 

 

However, this wasn’t going to stop Rogue from giving the answer she longed for. 

 

Before she could even decide to tell him to ignore her question, she heard Rogue sigh, before she saw the light turn green as the titan drove off while he answered her query.  **“It… wasn’t easy for me at first. Ever since my parents died.”** Rogue then cast his gaze forward, all the while Luana turned her gaze back at him.  **“After that, I was found by the cops inside an alleyway- all drunk and on drugs. I then knew that my life was going to be over once I heard my sentence during court… but the trial didn’t even happen. A few days later after I was caught… this cop came towards me and asked me about receiving a rehab service . I obviously refused, thinking that it actually wasn’t worth it since I was done for.”** He then inhaled deeply as he took a pause, before making a turn to his right and stopped to a stop sign, letting a couple of titans with three humans sitting on their shoulders pass before he drove off once again.  **“Then, the human told me about how I was actually smart into getting away with the law every time I was put on trial or interrogated. I wasn’t actually going to buy his comment at get along with it, until he told me about this law school that was near the middle school I used to go before I left my parents’ house. To be honest, I was quite hesitant, since technically I didn’t had nowhere else to go nor anyone. I was alone, lost, almost wanting to give in to death- until I realized that I wasn’t alone at all. The human was willing to help me if I wanted to go through rehabilitation. So even if I didn’t wanted to, I accepted. Throughout my rehab, I... began to realize how my life should’ve been if I never left my parents behind.”** As he said this, he swallowed, trying his best to compose himself as he continued explaining.  **“Honestly?... I regret every single thing I’ve ever done in the past. So I decided to try and move on from it. I wanted to atone for every sin that I’ve ever done; from leaving my parents… to leaving them die. Even if they’re not by my side physically, I still want to show them that I could still make them proud; that they don’t have to watch me do bad things or suffer even if they’re gone. A few weeks or so after I was going through rehab… I received a call for an interview from law school.”** He then smiled at the memory, making a turn to his left as they passed through the open gates of an apartment establishment.  **“I was actually nervous at first, though I went anyways. Hell, I even thought they weren’t going to accept me, even if the charges against me were removed and I was recovering myself. But they did. They did accepted me. The next day, I began to go to college- even if I skipped my whole high school years and had to take one of these tests to have a graduation certificate. And now… here I am, ten years later. Recovered, with a new life, free from drugs and alcohol, murder, other crimes, owning a law firm in the city, and helping out every single one of my clients to prove them innocent.”**

 

Rogue then concluded his speech, slowly making his way past several apartments while Luana was silent, her eyes wide in awe as she tried to process every single information of what he said inside her mind. She stared at Rogue in awestruck, blue orbs almost shining as if she just saw a ray of hope glimmering before her. She then looked away, her mouth opening to say something, though she couldn’t even mumble a single syllable as she was stuck inside her own mind yet again. So he was actually able to change himself for the better, even if he seemed to be reluctant by such idea. In accordance with everything that he said about his process of becoming a lawyer, Luana could already confirm to herself one thing; Rogue was no longer a criminal, but a decent, calm, and humble titan that anyone could rely on. He even almost seemed like an opposite copy of the Rogue she first met. Shock, awe, and almost envy were mixed inside her emotions. Unlike her, Rogue seemed to find a genuine reason to live and move on, while she… 

 

Luana sighed deeply, trying to push the negative thoughts away as she didn’t wanted to look more and more weaker. After a few seconds of silence, she finally talked.  **“Was it… easy for you to move on? From everything? From everyone?”**

 

Her question wasn’t obviously answered immediately as she sensed Rogue taking a moment to think on what to answer her, before he responded with slight hesitation.  **“No. Obviously I had to try and do other stuff so I couldn’t be stuck with the things I went through inside my head. At first it actually went smoothly since I made friends and acquaintances with other people from college and rehab… until I got my first case.”** He then took a brief pause as he stopped the car in front of some apartment, before turning to her.  **“You remember Ansgar and Pieek right? One of the former gang members from “The Devils”? Well, the two were caught by the authorities after they escaped their boss while he tried to kill every single one of their henchmen for not doing what he asked for. When I first saw them inside that interrogation room, I was as shocked as when I first saw you after ten years. It was then that I began to have flashbacks about my past encounters, fights, and hatred towards the two. So… instead of letting them and ask for my case to be replaced, I decided to lend them a hand. After a talk with them, I bailed them out, made all charges against them go off, and helped them throughout rehab. Ansgar had went back to live with his grandmother in the meantime while Pieek lived inside one of these apartments along with a roommate.”** A smile once again appeared on his maw as he turned off the engine.  **“I’d say that meeting them again was like a slap in the face, but now? I don’t even have to say it nor feel as if it was a slap in the face. They even now work as bookkeepers for the firm. Can you believe that?”** He chuckled, opening the door of his car.  **“We now even get along. Unbelievable, but to be frank, it’s actually true.”**

 

Without saying another word, he gestured at Luana to get off the car. Blinking and still in shock, Luana did so, closing the door shut behind her as he turned to Rogue approaching to her, fishing out something from his left pocket before handing it to Luana. 

 

**“Here. You can stay at my apartment studio here in the meantime.”** He told her, handing her what seemed like a golden door key.  **“I suggest you to look at it and familiarize yourself with it first before we go and buy you some food. I also have a spare hoodie inside in case if you want it. We’ll then later go and buy you some clothes since I see that you’ll probably need some for your stay here. For now, just take your time, tidy yourself here, and I’ll be back in a few hours to pick you up. There’s some drinks, magazines, books, a TV with cable, some snacks, and a kit so you can treat your wounds.** **_Please_ ** **treat them. Don’t bandage them only. You’ll just bleed and it’ll get worse.”**

 

Luana only sighed and nodded, though she perked up when she realized that she wasn’t staying at some normal apartment, but his apartment. She then looked at him in bewilderment.  **“Wait, you live here?”**

 

At her question, the titan smiled and chuckled, shaking his head.  **“No, though I do own it. I actually live in the estate on a mansion I bought years ago.”**

 

At this revelation, her jaw almost dropped though she quickly closed her mouth before Rogue could even had the time to react at her expression. Hesitant, she grabbed the keys of the apartment studio and decided to walk towards the entrance of said apartment. She was about to open her apartment before she paused, turning to see him once again.  **“Why are you helping me?”**

 

She then saw Rogue’s back facing her as he was about to leave, though he stopped his tracks at her query. Luana couldn’t obviously manage to read his expression, though she could tell that he was rather taken back by her question. The blonde waited patiently for a response as she stared at him from behind, before she heard him swallow as his head now hung down, looking at the ground. 

 

**“...Because I wouldn’t wish for anyone to have the same fate I nearly had years ago. Not even you, Luana. You… need to get your life all together before it’s too late. And I’m going to help you. Starting now.”**

 

With that, Rogue walked back to his car as he hopped on, before he suddenly drove off and left a disbelieved Luana behind. The skinless female titan watched him leave, her eyes beginning to have a hint of tears as she tried to hold them back. She couldn’t believe that this was happening to her. She couldn’t believe that the only titan she less expected to help her had actually given her at least a small portion of hope for her to live on and start her life from scratch. She covered her mouth, giving in her tears as she silently cried, trying to control her emotions once again as she then wiped them off afterwards. She let out a heavy sigh, leaning against the wall while still holding the key before breathing in deeply. Even though she didn’t knew whether Rogue still cared for her or not, she only knew one thing; if there was someone who was going to help her give her a new and genuine reason to live, it was Rogue, despite knowing the things they’ve been through in the past. 

 

The titaness then composed herself as she turned to enter her apartment, unlocking the door with the key Rogue had given to her before walking inside and closing the door shut, making sure that no one was seeing her in case any of her boss’ “friends” could be spying on her since it has been two days since she didn’t got back to the establishment. She then sighed in relief, turning to take in every detail of the interior of the apartment. Much to her surprise, the apartment studio seemed to be like an expensive one, unlike the cheappy apartments or motels she has been at before, not to mention the room she had inside the nightclub she used to work at. Basically, the floor and walls were all white colored, though the painted frames gave life to it. Several glass windows were placed mostly beside the kitchen area and the small living room. A black furred rug was placed around the living room, which had a white colored love seat, a small glass table that had various non lit candles adorning it, and a plasma TV in front of it, which was hanging from the wall. The kitchen was a casual one, consisting of an electric gas range, a fridge, a small counter, a dishwasher, sink, and a tall cabinet with several drawers. She then turned to take a good look at the bed, which was queen sized, with a light grey colored sheet laying on it along with a pillow. A small lamp table was placed on the left side of the bed along with a lamp, while on the right side, between the bed and the living room, was a door, which led to a bathroom- or at least from what Luana could tell that it was. There was also another room on the left side of the bed, though Luana could tell that it was probably a closet from the looks of it. Between the kitchen and her bed was a black wooden table, with two chairs on each lateral side and a glass flower pot placed on the center, containing a single white lily. As she walked further, she noticed that near the living room was a small bookshelf, which contained many books and magazines. The titaness then stopped her tracks, gazing at the whole room before glancing down at her forearms, knowing that she needed to tend to her wounds quickly before Rogue came back and probably take a quick shower.

 

Taking off her heels and placing them aside, she then walked inside the bathroom and turned on the switch, making the whole area clear for her before she turned to look at herself in the mirror hanging below the sink. She then took in every detail of her face, hair, and chest area, realizing that she looked like an utter mess. She then glanced down at her forearms once more, seeing the bandages already getting more bloodstained than they already were. Looking down, she then opened the drawers of the sink while trying to find for some first aid kit and hopefully some alcohol. Once she did, she pulled the small kit box and alcohol bottle before opening the kit. Luana then proceeded to carefully remove her bandages and place them on the small trash can. She then took a towel that was nearby and began to moist it with water first, cleaning the blood that was pouring from the open slits of her wounds while some of the blood remaining steamed away, before doing the same to her other forearm. She then proceeded to try and wrinkle the small towel, before adding some alcohol to it and moistened it yet again. With a gulp, she inched the alcohol moistened towel to her left forearm and began to rub it there, while whimpering as she felt the stinging liquid nearly burning her wounds, trying her best not to cry out in pain, She continued on before doing the same to her right forearm as the bleeding stopped. She then glanced at her wounds, which were already healing, steam leaking from the slits as they slowly began to close, with part of her flesh growing back as well. Once she was done, she sighed, drying the blood stained towel before placing it on the floor. Once again, she looked back at the mirror, noticing her unkempt blonde hair that was already reaching to her elbows. She frowned only slightly in distaste, knowing that she couldn’t let her hair grow even further before she came to a decision- one in which she never thought she would do.    
  
Luana’s eyes then trailed back to the still open kit box, noticing that there was a pair of sharp scissors there as well. Slowly, she took it and looked at it for some time, before glancing back at her hair and so on. She then took a deep breath, taking a strand of her hair and inching the scissors close to it as her hands shook- before she finally cut it away. 

 

Strands of blonde hair then began to fell on the ground and on her feet, nearly covering and surrounding her feet as the sound of scissors cutting was heard. At least thirty minutes began to pass by before the sound stopped, followed by a ‘clang’ as she placed the scissors down and looked up at herself, her eyes almost widening. Now, her hair was reaching to nearly the tip of her shoulders instead, even though it still needed some management in terms of washing it. Nonetheless, she liked the new look she gave to herself. A small smile escaped her lips before glancing down at her feet, almost wanting to faint at the sight of how much hair she just cut off in thirty minutes. Quickly, she disregarded it, deciding to deal with it after she took a quick shower and tidy herself while Rogue was busy doing who-knows-what. 

 

As she stripped herself from her clothes and walked inside the shower, she began to cleanse her whole body including her hair, getting rid of any small strand of hair that was left on her body and making sure that her face was also cleaned as well. As she showered, one thought passed through her head as she took a mid pause. 

 

_ ‘You changed Rogue….you really did.’  _

 


	3. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While deciding to take half of his day off and help a certain blonde out, his memories from ten years ago begin to play back inside his mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, once again folks! And here we are with another chapter of FTA! I was really struggling with this chapter, so if there's any errors, mistakes, or something that's not quite right here, feedback is truly appreciated! 
> 
> Also, follow me here on Tumblr for chapter updates and sneak peeks (and some headcanon ideas for the Mafia AU): https://tonuitekan.tumblr.com/
> 
> Warning: Rated M for smut, drinking, and smoking. 
> 
> Note: Titans have retractable genitalia in this AU, NOT in RedCoaster's Titan Eren AU story. I decided to make it this way for the purpose of the story's plot. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SNK, or the character names here. The character names belong to RedCoaster from her story "Rogue", which is a Titan Eren AU fic. Also, I appreciate her help as well in this chapter. Shotout to you Red!

**Chapter 3: That Night**

 

**2:00 PM** **  
** **  
** Given the fact that there wasn’t much traffic, this gave some of the employees from the firm the opportunity to go out for lunch break and stop by at some coffee shop, a fast food place, or restaurant. However, in restaurants or, in rare occasions, coffee shops, it only took them from twenty to thirty minutes to have their outside of their workplace and head back to work, so they had to call for reservations and get their order served quickly. This is one of the reasons why several other employees prefer to make their own food and bring it with them rather than waste their money and be on a rush to get back from one place to the firm and continue their job. As lawyers, bookkeepers, and accountants, their jobs weren’t so easy as they seemed to be, so they had to be from morning till night every day to get their work done. In this case however, it would be almost the fourth time in his years of work that Rogue had to skip a lunch just to go and buy someone else their lunch. As he waited patiently for his order inside a restaurant, he was dialing a number on his phone before he pressed call, waiting for it to be answered. He then sighed, taking a seat on a table nearby. He only hope that, despite being the boss of his own firm, his delay wouldn’t affect the entire firm and other employees and that the person he was about to call to take his position in the meantime while he is away is actually a reliable one alike Ansgar or Mikasa. His foot tapped lightly the ground while he hung the phone to his ear, still waiting to talk to one of his employees. Finally, after what seemed like decades, he heard a voice from the other line.    
  
**“Jaeger Law, how may I help you?”** A female voice from the other line said.    
  


**“Frieda, it’s me, Rogue. I need a favor.”** **  
** **  
** **“Oh, sure Mr. Jaeger. What is it?”** The female voice from the other line asked politely as he could hear some shuffling from the other line. Nonetheless he answered her question, while leaning back on his chair.    
  
**“Listen, I’m running some personal errands for the moment and I won’t be available probably for the whole afternoon, so I need you to cover for me while I’m away. Make sure that everyone does their work and answer every phone call as possible. Also if one of my clients come, just tell them that you can either attend them for me, send me an e-mail, or just call me at any time of the day. I’ll make sure to talk to them.”** **  
** **  
** He could still hear the shuffling from the other line thus his coworker managed to answer his question after hearing his orders.  **“Got it, sir.”** **  
** **  
** **“Also,”** Rogue added as he then shifted himself on his seat.  **“If you didn’t bring any lunch with you just send anyone to bring you something asap. I’ll make sure to pay for it when I have the chance.”** **  
** **  
** **“What?”** He suddenly heard the female titan’s bewildered tone instead of an understanding one, followed by a nervous chuckle.  **“Sir, you don’t have to pay for anything. It’s not necessary, really. I assure you.”**

 

Rogue only arched an eyebrow before chuckling lightly, seeing one of the waiters approach him with his order ready.  **“Mrs. Reiss, I do think that it’s necessary since you’ll be in charge just for today, so don’t worry about it. Just don’t forget to do your work alright?”**

 

After a few seconds or so, he heard a sigh, followed by yet again some shuffling.  **“Well, if you say so… but thank you, anyways sir. I appreciate the gesture.”**

 

**“No need to thank me. Have a good day.”**

 

After that, Rogue then hung up, placing the cell phone back on his pocket as he watched the waitress give him his order in a bag and the check. He then paid for the order and stood up, leaving the restaurant and heading straight to his car with the bag in his hand. Hopefully Luana might still like pasta and some caesar salad like she used to before when he- 

 

Suddenly, Rogue realized that his mind was warping  back to certain events from his past as he froze and wide eyed, not even starting the engine of his car. The titan then sighed, swimming his fingers through his chocolate locks as he placed the bag on the passenger seat and leaned back on his own. Once again, the fifteen meter titan tried to erase the memories from his head, reminding himself that he was only helping  _ his client  _ just because he knew that she needed help before death decided to drag her away from her life. Ranting the thought inside his head as he pushed the memories aside, he then started the engine of his car before he drove off, not even minding to put his seatbelt back on since his apartment studio was five blocks away from this restaurant. He then focused his gaze onto the road, the music of the radio being the only thing that he could hear as he continued to push away the images passing through his head and the memories that flashed then and there every time he thought of Luana. He then huffed, stopping on a red light as he glanced forward. Only he knew the reason why he had decided to help her get out of her pit of misery, thus he was struggling to deny the fact, telling himself that he was only doing this just so she couldn’t end up like he nearly did. Granted, he was actually glad that he was called to assist on this case, though what made him mostly uneasy and conflicted was whenever he approached or addressed her, despite controlling his emotions quite well and bottling them away. The way he interacted with her now was different than when they did a decade ago. Surely it was because of how he changed his personality after his rehabilitation and how he had promised himself into not looking back on his past. Granted, all of that changed when he saw Ansgar and Pieck again- two titans who were also former mafia members, plus his rivals- though he wasn’t as conflicted as he was now towards Luana. The reason for that was clear enough, though at the very thought of it made his head hurt and question his feelings over and over again. If there was something that no mafia group or member knew about The Berserker back then- was that he had a lover. And yes, it was none other than Luana herself. 

 

The titan suddenly felt himself being tangled onto his own thoughts, suddenly reminiscing on how he had encountered someone who he never knew that would completely change his life a decade ago.    
  
_ He could almost hear the loud music being the only sound that was not deaf to his ears as he furrowed his brows, taking another shot of vodka before he grudgingly placed the small glass on the counter, tapping his feet lightly on the ground. His eyes were wandering around like a hawk’s, watching the multitude of titans and humans wandering, sitting or dancing around, the scent of alcohol and cigarettes catching to his nostrils as he snorted at the mix of the two scents. He could even see most of the employees- some of them who were female strippers- finishing their job as they went backstage to tidy themselves and go back to their homes; that was, if they had any. He then asked the bartender for one more shot of vodka as he leaned back on his seat, still waiting for his comrades to appear so he could leave this place already. God, he was tired; way too tired to be here  and watch his friends go fool around and drink until they lost their sense or sleep with any titaness that they came across. He didn’t even knew why he would agree to go out during the night with them at a nightclub, when they just ran away from the cops nearly nine hours ago. Of course, he wasn’t afraid that they would probably get caught, since he would always have one or two ways to escape along with his group or play his cards right and get away from the law during a trial, though with the mood he was currently in, he didn’t even wanted to deal with the authorities and go to rest once and for all. His fingers tapped the counter lightly as the bartender came back with his shot of vodka. Immediately, he chugged down onto his small glass of vodka and quickly placed the glass back on the counter once more- before he glanced at the corner of his eye when a yellow blur passed by him and then sat beside his seat.  _ _   
_ _   
_ **_“Give me a whiskey- and it better be one of the strongest ones you have. And don’t make me wait like last time.”_ ** _ The figure, who turned out to seem to have a female voice, huffed in irritation. Rogue arched an eyebrow as he saw the bartender flinch and not bark back at the woman for her rudeness and impatience, but nodded nonetheless, walking away from the two to get said beverage. Curious about the source of the voice, he then discreetly glanced beside him to see who it was. His brows then rose, realizing that it was actually in fact, a Skinless female titan sitting beside him. The mafia leader began to take on her features as her gaze was only focused in front of her. Her straight yet blonde hair was tied in a bun, letting her bangs lose and cover her temples. Although he couldn’t actually quite see her face quite well, he could tell that the titaness had a well and admittedly attractive physical built. She was wearing a strapless skinny white top along with a pair of short jeans, exposing only a great part of her thighs. She had a small handbag hanging from her shoulder, the fake metal strap clinging against her seat when she roughly sat on it, the stress and irritation clearly visible in her form and her way of speaking. His eyes then trailed down to her body, which left him almost impressed.  Her clothes marked quite well her curves, which made any man fall for her instantly. Interest suddenly sparked into him as he composed himself in his seat and sat straight up, suddenly calling out the bartender when he decided to make a move. Although he did got involved with several women before, though he never got to the point in which he wanted a serious relationship with any of them, this one somehow woke something inside him, making him want to decide to make a good first impression and give a small try. A small flirting and some kindness wouldn’t hurt, right?  _ _   
_ _   
_ **_“Actually, get a shot of vodka for the chick here. I’ll pay for it.”_ ** __ He spoke clear enough, catching the bartender and the titaness’ attention as both perked up at this. He could feel a pair of eyes on him as he internally smirked, whereas the bartender blinked but nodded regardless, placing the bottle of whiskey aside as he took out one small glass and the half empty bottle of vodka. He then opened the bottle and poured some of the drink inside the small glass cup, handing it to the blonde afterwards. Rogue then thanked the bartender before turning to see the titaness- instantly getting a good look at her face as she stared at him. His interest suddenly grew more at the sight of her face. A pair of icy blue orbs were staring intently and his emerald hues, her perfectly formed and sculpted lips almost half open as her brow rose, her expression being read as one of surprise. After a few minutes of silence, she hesitantly looked at her drink, before turning back at Rogue with a questioning look. Rogue only smiled and chuckled at her reaction, deciding to break the silence that had formed between the two for quite some time. 

 

**_“What, you’ve never tried vodka before?”_ ** _ He asked, his tone masked with amusement as he then awaited a response or another reaction from her, before adding yet again.  _ **_“It might help you lower that stress since I can see that you’re actually are.”_ ** **_  
  
_ **

_ Suddenly, the titaness’ expression still remained the same, much to the Hunter’s amusement. After a minute or so, he saw something unexpected. The skinless titan’s lips suddenly formed into a small smile- one that captured his complete and full attention. She then suddenly took the small glass in her hand- Rogue suddenly noticing that most of her fingers were only made out of bones, though it wasn’t disturbing looking- and quickly took the drink to her lips as she swallowed it. He then saw her wince slightly as the strong alcohol nearly burned down her throat before settling the glass back down almost roughly on the counter. He then heard a sigh, followed by a light hearted chuckle as her eyes then opened to see him. His smile then turned to a friendly looking smirk, enlacing his arms together and placing them on the counter.  _ **_“Better?”_ **

 

_ The blonde skinless female titan nodded, rubbing the back of her neck as she straightened herself on her seat.  _ **_“Better than I expected. Thanks for that.”_ ** _ She then went silent for a few seconds, taking a moment to stare at the male Hunter right next to her. Rogue didn’t minded this however, staring at the titaness back as curiosity got the best of him, suddenly deciding to ask for her name until she was the one to ask him first.  _ **_“Have I seen you before?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ The titan in question shrugged at her query, a playful smirk adorning his maw as he snaked his hand inside his pocket to pay the bartender.  _ ****_“I don’t know. Though I don’t come to this place often. I’m just here because my pals wanted to.”_

 

_ The blonde female arched an eyebrow at this, smiling in amusement as she placed a hand under her chin and her elbow on the counter.  _ **_“You don’t like coming here?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ He let out a chortle at this, shrugging as he leaned back against his chair.  _ **_“Well, I mostly prefer bars and underground bars over nightclubs. Nightclubs aren’t actually my forte.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ He could assume that the blonde was absorbing all of this information inside her head as she nodded, leaving her glass aside as she crossed her legs and placed a bang of her hair behind her ear. Her lips then curved into a smirk, watching him from head to toe, before she massaged the back of her neck herself.  _ ****_“What if I change your mind?”_

 

_ This suddenly irked the mafia leader’s interest more as he rose his brow, his smirk still plastered on his face as he saw her stand up and look around at first, while he spoke to her.  _ **_“And how exactly do you plan on doing that?”_ **

 

_ The titaness’ blue orbs were now settled onto the crowd of humans and titans as some of them began to leave the establishment, visibly drunk or sober. She then changed her gaze to another direction as Rogue did the same, glancing at several of the female strippers- humans and titans- already leaving from their shifts while others stayed and sat by any of the empty tables nearby either alone or accompanied by their co-workers or a man, exchanging a conversation with them. As he was about to turn back to her, he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, and the blonde whispering to him something that left him rendered speechless.  _

 

**_“Meet me backstage when no one is looking. I want to thank you properly for the vodka.”_ **

 

_ Before the brunet could even formulate a response or a question, he suddenly turned to see that the titaness stood and left with her handbag. Instead of going straight towards the exit, she went through a hallway that was far from the small cluster of customers and employees, except for two guards, which were sixteen meter Beast titans, who stood by the hallway. They didn’t seem to mind Luana walking through the hallways, since they didn’t even stopped her when they saw her approaching. Rogue then arched a questioning brow. He then suddenly assumed that she must work here instead of being a casual customer. After all, she wouldn’t ask him to meet her backstage once no one was looking if she wasn’t an employee. For whatever reason she wanted him to meet her there, all he knew was that she wanted to reward him for lifting her from her burdened mood. Nonetheless, he decided to do so later on while he buried himself on his thoughts, making sure that no one was watching him so he could sneak his way towards the backstage. For some reason, he couldn’t quite say whether the blonde was a stripper or not. From what he saw from the strippers, he couldn’t identify nor compare her with any of the pole dancers that he saw on stage, although he didn’t pay much attention to it and just focused his attention more on the alcohol and tobacco; two certain things that he was already used to and didn’t deter him. He then began to think on the bartenders and waitresses. None of them even seemed close to similar to the blonde either- hell, the majority of them were just males and only one was a female, though she was just a thirteen meter skinless brunet, not a blonde. Noticing that he was suddenly concerning too much about the blonde’s position, he decided to leave the thought aside and automatically stood, still seeing his colleagues still around inside the club intoxicating themselves, smoking, or with one or two ladies around them sitting on their laps or beside them. Assuming that these ladies were strippers, he then decided to plan on a tactic as he walked towards a pair of titans.  _

 

_ The male, who was a Hunter titan like him, sat on one of the many couches of the club, along with a female Hunter, who sat on his lap while she held a cigarette in her fingers. The two seemed to exchange a “friendly” conversation until the male Hunter’s eyes landed onto his boss as he perked up, suddenly grinning up at him.  _ **_“Ah, hey boss! You’re tagging along here now?”_ **

 

_ Rogue tried to disregard the question, though he knew he couldn’t ignore his colleague as he wore a fake smirk.  _ **_“Just for a bit; I just needed to ask a question real quick to the lady here. I won’t waste your time.”_ **

 

_ The male Hunter nodded, with the female then shifting onto his lap as she composed herself.  _ **_“Not at all, boss. Shoot.”_ **

 

**_“I’m not 100% sure if you saw a skinless female blonde pass by, but I just wanted to know,”_ ** _ Rogue then paused, seeing the titaness perk up as he spoke and asked her.  _ **_“Do you know if she works here?”_ **

 

**_“Oh, you mean Luana?”_ ** _ The female Hunter nodded, a smile wearing her features as she placed an arm around the male Hunter beside her.  _ **_“Sure she does. Want me to help you find her? I saw the two of you talking earlier and I assume that she wanted you to meet her backstage, right?”_ **

 

_ Rogue was taken back by this, surprised that the female Hunter somehow knew what the blonde, Luana, was up to. Blinking, he nodded.  _ **_“Yeah- that one. Do you know where she’s at specifically?”_ **

 

**_“Sure thing.”_ ** _ The female nodded, standing from the male Hunter’s lap.  _ **_“There are various rooms once you pass that hallway where the guards are at. The one that’s at the end of the hall on your left is where Luana is. You’ll definitely find her there, but…”_ ** _ She then gestured the guards.  _ **_“You’re gonna need a helping hand. You might end up kicked out of here if you attempt to pass through them if they notice.”_ **

 

_ The male Hunter beside her winced, scratching the back of his head.  _ **_“Not to mention that these gorillas might beat you up to death if you do.”_ **

 

_ At his colleague’s statement, Rogue suddenly huffed, crossing his arms.  _ **_“No need to remind me, Dan. All I need is to get pass them without having the cops following my ass again.”_ **

 

_ As he pondered for some plan in mind, the two males suddenly saw the female between them smirk, glancing at the guards before looking back at them as her hands reached to the fabric of her tank top.  _ **_“Leave it to me.”_ **

 

_ Before Dan or Rogue could even question her, she suddenly took off her top, leaving herself with a black top lingerie that showed most of her chest and abdomen. This was then followed by her shorts, revealing an expensive looking pair of black panties, the fabric visibly thin like her lingerie top and almost thin enough to see through her skin. She then let her hair loose to her shoulders as she handed her tank top and shorts to Dan.  _ **_“Hold this for a moment.”_ **

 

_ The two males were even shocked to say or do anything that they didn’t notice her walk away from them and approach towards the guards. Rogue then shook his head, noticing what the female Hunter was attempting to do. He could suddenly see that the two guards’ attention was settled onto her as she seemed to try and seduce them, her gestures and her half naked form giving the impression that she was doing so. As he discreetly neared towards the hallway without the guards notice him, the female Hunter then began to lead them away from there, giving him the chance to silently rush towards the hallway, internally sighing in relief and reminding himself to tip the female Hunter later- if he ever got the chance to see her again after this. Once he was inside the hallway, he then glanced at the site around him. There were various doors at each side of the hallway, with only two lights that lighten up the whole hallway despite that it was slightly dim. Not minding the fact that the lights were flashing and that their bulbs needed changing as soon as possible, he then approached to the door were the female Hunter had told him Luana was located in. Once he did, he made sure that no one was seeing him and knocked on the door gently, not wanting to disrupt the other ones who were inside their rooms as he then waited patiently, his heart beating slightly by the adrenaline from a earlier. He then swallowed a wad of saliva, imagining on how the blonde was planning on “rewarding” him for lending her a hand back there. He didn’t even notice the door opening until he pulled himself away from his thoughts and instantly looked at the blonde, who now stood in the doorway glancing up at him.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ His eyes instantly widened like platters once he saw the titaness before him. The blonde and causal yet good looking titaness he saw back there was now different. Her blonde hair, which was tied in a bun, was now loosened, reaching to the tip of her shoulders. She was wearing a thin, untied wine colored robe, which revealed the lingerie she was now wearing instead of her top and shorts. This made her expose most part of her body that Rogue couldn’t see at first, most specifically, her thighs. Her curves were even more marked thanks to how her lingerie was fitting her, something that made him fully admit that she wasn’t only good looking; she was absolutely  _ **_fucking_ ** __ good looking. His eyes were now glued onto her form, unaware that she was playfully smirking at him, placing a hand on her hip as she leaned against the doorway. 

 

**_“Pssst.”_ ** _ He suddenly was pulled away from his gaze on her as he perked up to stare at her, noticing that she was smirking up at him at his reaction.  _ **_“Get in before the guards get back.”_ **

 

_ She then, ever so slowly, grabbed his hand and guided him inside her room, as Rogue then began to take onto every detail of the room’s design and furniture. All four walls were painted in a darkish red, including the ceiling, with the exception of the floor, which was completely covered in a black rug. A single lit lamp hanged from the ceiling, giving the whole room a more lively environment. At the very end of the room on the right was a king sized bed, which had nothing but a black cover, two white pillows, and some grey and red colored cushions. On the other side of the room was a closet and a cabinet, which had various things Rogue could clearly identify as makeup and perfume. Aside from these things, an ashtray glass with several used cigarettes was also on top of the cabinet, along with a bottle filled with whiskey and several glass cups on the side. Far from her bed and cabinet was a giant mirror and a black bean bag, with a red cushion placed on it. Despite the room being nearly poorly contained, Rogue was stunned. He was expecting her room to be almost disorganized with several clothes and used cigarettes littered on the ground, but it was actually quite neatly organized per say. Of course, there wasn’t a television, frames, books, or anything anyone could distract themselves with, but in terms of design quality and organization, Rogue would definitely recommend such room to anyone. However, despite his recommendation, his nose suddenly caught the scent of liquor and smoke heavy on the air. He internally chuckled in amusement; perhaps Luana was one of these people after all; a stripper. How couldn’t he notice this at first?  _

 

_ Blinking his view away from the room, he then turned to the blonde, who was now walking towards the cabinet as she began to serve some whiskey for the two, while she spoke.  _ **_“Get yourself comfortable. I’m serving you some whiskey right now.”_ **

 

_ Hesitant, yet confident that all she was doing was giving him a treat for what he did back then, he nodded at her, sitting at the edge of the bed as he spoke.  _ **_“Hope you don’t mind me asking- what’s your name?”_ ** _ He casually asked. Even though he could already recall her name, he didn’t want to give her the impression that he was a total creep, although he wasn’t that type of person. He wanted to go slow with her; like he usually did with the women he came across in his life. Much to his surprise, his answer was quickly given to him, and it was the answer he was expecting.  _

 

**_“Luana.”_ ** _ She placed the two glasses mid-filled with whiskey on the cabinet, before turning back to him with a cunning smile.  _ **_“Yours?”_ **

 

_ Rogue leaned back slightly on the bed, his back pressed against the frame of the bed while he tucked his hands inside his pockets.  _ **_“Name’s Atlas; but just call me Rogue.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Luana then suddenly turned to him, a curious and playful eyebrow rose as she smirked.  _ ****_“Your pals call you that?”_

 

_ The brunet delivered the smirk back to her, crossing his arms.  _ **_“Something like that; some people just know me by Rogue mostly.”_ **

 

_ A chuckle escaped from the titaness’ sculpted lips as Rogue continued to watch her, while she took the two glasses of whiskey as she walked back to him. She sat beside him, handing him his whiskey while she shifted herself in a more comfortable position, laying on her side and almost nearly close to him.  _ **_“Well then, Rogue it is then.”_ ** _ For a solid ten seconds, she instantly gulped down her whiskey in one go, with Rogue then doing the same. Unaware of what she was doing currently, he relished onto the taste of the liquor burning down on his throat as he leaned and placed the glass aside carefully on the floor, before lifting himself back and composing himself onto the bed, just in time to see her removing her robe and threw it away somewhere. As he watched her do so, Rogue could now see with much more clarity her almost exposed body. What captivated more his attention and interest was her chest and her thighs. Normally, Rogue wouldn’t identify one of these features mostly in any woman, but with Luana, it was a different case. There was something about her that irked his interest in her, aside from her looks and her body of course, but Rogue couldn’t quite place a finger on it. As he stared at her body, this gave the female skinless behemoth the opportunity to finally make her move.  _

 

_ What she did next made the titan suddenly pull away from his daze and focus on the reality of what was about to occur.  _

 

_ He could suddenly feel a weight onto his lap as he yelped, looking up to see none other than Luana, who was now sitting on his lap and almost straddling him, due to the position he was in. Green orbs widened in surprise as they stared at icy blue orbs, his gaze ever not pulling away from hers. A cunning and seductive smile was formed onto her dark pink lips as she leaned to his ear, almost pressing her body against his.  _

 

**_“I’ll reward you the way you deserve it.”_ **

 

_ Before Rogue could even react to her statement, he suddenly let out a gasp that escaped from his throat, her hips suddenly moving against his lap in a rhythmic pattern. He could even feel her covered crotch rubbing against his own as her hands were now placed on his shoulders, rubbing them gently. This suddenly made heat begin to form in his body as he let out a low moan- which made the female blonde grin in satisfaction. His hands then unwarily laid onto the titaness’ thighs, gently massaging them as he felt the warm and soft muscle on her body, relishing onto the feeling. He could hear her sigh at this as she continued on with her ministrations, one of her hands then trailing to grab one of his own as she placed it on her chest, letting him feel some part of her exposed chest. He relished onto the feeling for a moment, his thumb caressing the exposed muscle until she slowly began to move his hand down to where her breast was. She then grabbed his other hand and placed it onto the waistband of the lower part of her lingerie, before she shot a glance at him in expectation. Rogue looked back at her, pulling himself away from his forming lusted state as his eyes met hers, seeing a small yet mischievous glint in them. Once again, Rogue was yet again hitten with realization, instantly knowing that the blonde had planned to give him more than just a glass of whiskey and a small lap dance. His maw then formed into a smirk, knowing exactly what she wanted to give him. If she wanted to play that way, then so be it. _

 

_ Suddenly, his hands quickly shot to her waist as he hoisted her up slightly, lifting her up from his lap a bit which made a yelp escape from her throat, her hands gripping onto his shoulders in fear that she would fall from his hold. Cautiously, yet in a rapid motion, he laid her back on the bed, settling himself on top of her as he looked up to see her reaction. Luana now had a surprised look on her face, one in which turned into one of amusement as she chuckled, trailing a finger to his chest. Her other hand then trailed down to the fabric of his shirt- letting him know that she wanted him to remove it from his frame. Taking this in note, he sat up only slightly, quickly removing his shirt and throwing it somewhere else in the room- exposing his now naked upper half, with his skin covered in many layers of tattoos. His gaze was then cast down at the female below him, watching her blue hues widened in awe at the sight of his naked upper body. He could feel her almost scrutinize on every part of his skin and muscles, though mostly on his tattoos. His complete upper half was extremely covered of tattoos- from his wrists to his neck. His whole back and torso had several tattoos in which they could be described as skulls, dragons, several names, words, or phrases written in foreign languages, and many other tattoos that anyone couldn’t quite decipher well by just looking afar. Rogue grinned down at the blonde, catching her watching in awe at his body as he slowly leaned down towards her, his face snaking to her neck as he began to silently take into her scent. Her scent suddenly sent a wave of arousal to him, indulging into her sweet scent as his warm breath hit her exposed muscle, which made her sigh and shudder. He began to nuzzle it with the bridge of his nose, his hands beginning to act on their own as he trailed them all over her body, feeling part of her exposed body under his flesh. A sigh was then followed by a low moan that escaped from her lips as she angled her neck to him, letting him do whatever he wanted with her body. His tongue then peek out from his lipless maw as it reached to her neck, leaving a small lick there that made her gasp and arch her back. Rogue then traveled his hands down her body, one landing on her chest and the other on her thigh, slowly rubbing them there while gently elevating her leg to place it around his waist. The brunet could almost feel her press her body against his at his action as a skinless hand caressed his dark locks and his nape, while the other one began to tug at the waistband of his jeans. Rogue smirked on her neck as he pulled away slightly, his face only merely a few inches away from hers as their noses almost touched. His hand then retreated from her clothed breast as it cupped her cheek, his thumb gently caressing it which made the titaness hum in bliss. Before he could even say another word to her as he opened his mouth, he suddenly felt something warm enter his maw and massage his own tongue as he was pulled down almost roughly, his body now even more pressed against Luana’s. His emerald orbs widened as he saw that she had entered her tongue inside his maw all of the sudden- the action interpreted as a kiss- or more like a french kiss. He moaned at the sensation of her tongue exploring and tasting his mouth, feeling her chest pressed against his own as her fingers were now buried on his scalp. Her hands hen trailed down on his back as she caressed his skin, feeling every inch of his warm flesh and muscle under her skinless hands. The two titans continued this motion for at least ten minutes or so, before they felt the need of air inside their lungs as they broke away. Rogue panted, trying to catch his breath as he looked down at Luana. She was clearly flushed, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe. He then decided to waste no time into deciding to relish on every inch of her body as he nuzzled her neck yet again, hearing her sighing in bliss before he leaned down, doing the same to her covered cleavage. Unexpectedly, Luana giggled at the contact, until she felt the upper part of her lingerie being removed and sat up slightly to help him remove it, exposing her upper body to him at its full glory.  _

 

_ His eyes then instantly landed onto her breasts the moment he lowered the upper part of her lingerie, which made him almost drool at the sight. Needless to say, her breasts were perfect; the pale-ish color of the muscle on them making it capture his attention. The male titan was way too captivated by the sight of her chest that he didn’t noticed Luana smirking down at him in cunning, deciding to snap out of his attention for just a bit.  _ **_“Hey. My face is up here.”_ **

 

_ Rogue suddenly perked up, the sound of her voice ringing his ears as he saw her expression. He suddenly smirked back at her, leaning himself down to the lower part of her lingerie, his teeth inching close to the waistband. Gently, with his teeth, he grabbed the waistband and began to lower her lingerie completely. Once he removed it, he threw the whole lingerie somewhere in the room, before turning back to marvel her now fully naked body.  _

 

_ If Rogue had to summarize how her body looked like in a phrase, he would say that she looked  _ **_exactly_ ** _ like a goddess.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ His eyes were now trailing on every single inch of her body as she laid back down, her smirk still plastered on her face. He had to prevent himself from drooling yet again, feeling his groin tingle and his member threatening him to emerge from his clothed skin sooner or later. He soon began to lose himself into his own arousal, while slowly climbing himself back on top of her as he met her gaze, letting her caress his broad shoulders as he melted himself into her touches. And just before he knew it, his tongue was suddenly peeking out as it began to lick her cleavage- his action emitting a gasp from her followed by a moan as she arched her back. He continued doing this for three minutes, while he inhaled her aroma at the same time before he nuzzled the bridge of his nose on her left breast, feeling the soft and warm muscle that was layered on it. Rogue internally grinned, hearing the sound of her giggles and yelps as he did the same to her other breast, before he withdrew himself away from her chest and began to lean to her abdomen this time. The brunet left a trail of licks and nuzzles from her belly to her mound, which made her gasp and sigh at the feeling as he could feel her rubbing her legs together. His hands then reached to her thighs before spreading her legs apart slightly. Once her legs were separated from each other, his emerald hues landed right on her crotch, feasting on the sight of her exposed muscle as his fingers began to expertly massage her inner thighs, before two digits went to her groin. Both fingers began to gently massage the area there, where her labias were apparently supposed to be. His elf like ears caught the sound of her breath hitching down her throat as he continued on, his fingers caressing her muscle in a circular motion. He continued this for at least ten minutes, all the while he leaned down and lapped on her left inner thigh, indulging himself on the sweet sounds of her sighs and half moans. He didn’t even noticed the folds of flesh suddenly emerging to where his fingers were rubbing until he felt a sudden warmth below his two digits. Rogue’s eyes suddenly lit up at this, abandoning his task to see what was happening before him. 

 

_ Needless to say, it made him feel the heat inside him grow insanely.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Folds of pinkish colored flesh had suddenly appeared, blooming like a flower in spring. The male titan, stunned and aroused by the sudden appearance of her womanhood, felt his mouth water at the sight. He could feel her labias moistened by his ministrations, the thin layers of flesh as pink as taffy- waiting for him to savor on. He smirked at this, his thumbs drawing circled on her inner thighs, which made her yelp and spread her legs further apart- giving him more access to his target as his tongue peeked out, suddenly massaging her labias slowly with it. 

 

_ A gasp suddenly erupted from Luana’s lips, feeling something warm and wet caressing her labia up and down. She bit her lower lip, her chest heaving as she breathing in and out, relishing the feeling of his ministrations on her. She let him do what she wanted with her body, her arousal consuming her completely as she fell in a state of bliss, wanting the titan above her to take her right then and there. Her hands suddenly snaked down and grabbed the brunet’s hair tightly, urging him to continue as she laid back down and closed her eyes, feeling his tongue pick up its pace as it began to lick her whole femininity, including her clitoris. Heat began to warm up inside her as she sighed and panted, almost nearly pushing the Hunter’s head to her crotch. This had suddenly irked the titan more, for his tongue abandoned his current task and began to poke at her womanhood instead, until he found her entrance and, without a second thought or consideration, drove his tongue completely inside her. Expertly, his tongue began to lick her inside in a circular motion, inhaling her scent further which made him almost drive himself to madness as he continued, hearing her moans and her panting reaching to his ears clearly. The blonde didn’t seem to care who the hell was hearing them, for her moans began to grow louder and louder the more he ate her out. Euphoria began to struck through the two titans’ frames, feeling incredibly in bliss at each other’s movements and reactions. Rogue had to admit- even tasting, inhaling, and touching every part of her maiden’s envelope felt heavenly; far more better than any woman he had slept with in his whole life. His groin suddenly began to shift slightly, feeling his appendage emerging and forming from beneath his skin, despite still being covered by his boxers and jeans. Deciding to up the ante, he began to shove his tongue inside her further and lick her both horizontally and vertically at the same time. Her moans, pants, and the sound of his soft groans as he licked her were the only things echoing inside the room, the two not minding anything around them except for what they were doing, focusing on each other and their lust. As time flew by, her moans began to turn into desperate cries of pleasure with each minute passing by, her thighs suddenly shaking beneath Rogue’s hold as she suddenly threw her head back, letting out a cry that was almost akin to a scream as she suddenly felt something inside her snap, her whole body shaking before she collapsed.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Silence suddenly rang inside the room, before it was followed by the sound of deep breathing. Luana panted, her vision almost blurred as she blinked various times, before it became clear to her a few seconds later. His tongue then pulled away from her after it was being clenched by her walls, tasting her sweet and salty juices before he licked her whole womanhood clean, removing any traces of juice she released. Luana sighed in content, her head resting against the pillow as she then closed her eyes once again. She could feel the bed shift slightly and opened her eyes yet again, only for her blue hues to meet feral and bright greens. Her gaze was suddenly engrossed with the pair of emeralds glancing at her nude form and her expression, sweat trailing from her temples as he leaned down, his tongue licking away her sweat. She hummed, leaning against the touch before his tongue withdrew back inside his maw, before he slowly leaned to her ear. What he said next made her frame shake slightly, the heat inside her being getting the best of her. 

 

**_“I should warn you, I’m a very hungry titan.”_ ** _   
_ _   
_ _ His low, husky, and sultry voice rang inside her ears as she almost melted by it, unaware of the sound of something unzipping. Soon enough, after he unzipped his pants, Rogue quickly retrieved a small wrap from his pocket before snapping it open. As he did, he could feel a pair of icy blues glued on him before her hands shot to the waistband of his pants. The Hunter yelped, watching as she helped him remove his pants, leaving him only with his black colored boxers as she threw the pair of jeans somewhere in the room. She then turned back to glance at his lower half, smirking as she licked her lips at the sight. Beneath the fabric of his underwear, she could see a long bulge, assuming that his member had already emerged from his skin. Satisfied with this, she then laid down in wait, presenting her body at its full glory to the titan above her. Not wanting to waste any more precious time, the Hunter quickly got into action.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Slowly and, almost teasingly in front of Luana, Rogue began to pull down his boxers and removed them, quickly throwing them away as he exposed his already erect appendage to her. He then took the opened wrap as he retrieved a condom from there. Swiftly, he slipped it onto his appendage, placing the wrapper away as he then began to compose himself yet again, placing his hands onto her wrists as he got on top of her once again. Knowing what he was about to do, the blonde got along with this as she spread her legs in invitation for him to do what he pleased- and to please her as well. Seeing her nude body and her whole womanhood presented to him and allowing him to take her was enough for him to drive himself further into his arousal. Smoothly, he lined his member right to her entrance, whereas she began to relax and await for the pleasure that was about to come to her, the Hunter’s words ringing inside her head until she felt something sheath itself inside her, spewing out a gasp from her throat as her eyes went wide while her head was arched back. Rogue emitted a groan from his serrated jaw, feeling as her walls were now clenched around his dick, sending a wave a pleasure through him as he relished onto the feeling. His member was now completely inside her, the sensation feeling even more heavenly to him as he suddenly felt the urge to just take her already- to just hear her sweet moaning and begging for more as he thrusted in and out of her.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Willingly, he then suddenly began to slowly thrust, wanting to make sure to not cause any pain, even if he could already tell that she wasn’t a virgin at all. At the first moan that he heard, he slowly began to pick up his pace, slamming his hips against hers as the moans were now mixed with the sound of skin slapping against muscle. Moaning, Luana suddenly snatched her hands away from his hold as she then hugged him close to her frame, caressing both his scalp and back as he plunged himself in and out nonstop. Rogue grunted at this but continued, feeling her body pressed against his, which sent a strong urge and a message for him to go on harder and faster, knowing that she was enjoying this and that she wanted this more than anything right now. Making his decision, he began to thrust in her in a rapid pace, hearing her moans increase once again. He buried his face onto her neck, inhaling her scent that stimulated his pace while she angled it, giving him more space to it to allow him to smell all he wanted. Her moans went louder every minute that passed as she swore that she could feel her vocal chords about to give up on her, yet she continued to cry out in pleasure by his actions, which made her crave for more. 

 

**_“Yes…...just like that…..”_ ** _ She let out a half moan and groan, her nails almost digging into his skin, feeling the fifteen meter behemoth plunge himself inside her deeper, faster, and harder- just like she wanted. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, begging for him to continue and even moaning out his name- hoping that it would give him a small nudge for him to give her more. And just as she expected, he suddenly did, grunting with every thrust he gave as he fucked her in a more rapid and unceasing pace, inhaling her perfume every now and then as well. Her moans went even more louder, mixing with his grunts and the sound of skin slapping against muscle. The combination of sounds were the only thing that echoed inside the room now, with the moans now turning into sobs and blissful cries. Their act went on for at least ten minutes, until then another then minutes flew by, until it became an hour or so until both were about to reach their limit at any second. And, unknowingly, as they were about to do so, both simultaneously cried out, not caring if the whole bar heard them or not.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Knowing that there was no need to pull out, with one final thrust and loud grunt that vibrated from his vocal chords, Rogue suddenly shot his batter inside the plastic that was wrapped around his appendage, coating the interior of it completely whereas she covered the outer surface of it with her nectar, her legs suddenly unlocking themselves from his waist as they collapsed, as well as her frame did. The two panted, trying to regulate their breathing and getting the air back on their lungs. Rivulets trickled down his forehead and his nape as the heat began to subside, feeling himself relieved and completely satisfied. Ever so carefully, he pulled out from her womanhood and removed the contraceptive away from his member, carefully wrapping it as he threw it on a near trash can. He then scooted himself away from her slightly before he sat up, with her copying his action as he snatched his pants from the floor to retrieve something, while she covered her naked body with the covers. Fishing his hand inside his pockets, he took out a small white packet, with the front labeled as what seemed like a marijuana leave and with the words “Kush” under it. He quickly took two out, before turning back to the blonde, who wore a satisfied smile as she watched him.  _ _   
_ _   
_ **_“You ever smoke marijuana before?”_ ** _ He casually asked, delivering the smile back to her as he laid back down beside her, while watching her retrieve a lighter from the pocket of her robe. Pausing, she suddenly arched her brow playfully, chuckling while handing him the lighter.  _ _   
_ _   
_ **_“First vodka, now this?”_ ** _ She asked, amusement laced in her voice as she was handed a cigarette.  _ **_“What are you, a “narco?” (1)_ **

  
  


_ Hearing the tone of her voice and her query, Rogue could only smirk as he eyed at her, litting up his own cigarette while he spoke.  _ **_“You’d be surprised to find out who I am.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ At his statement, Luana arched an eyebrow, curiosity getting the best of her as she crossed her legs together beneath the covers, extending the cigarette to him until she suddenly asked another question he never expected her to ask him.  _

 

**_“When can I see you again?”_ **

 

* * *

  
  


_ The sound of a metal clinging could be heard, disrupting the small cat from its sleep, letting out a displeased yet surprised noise as it crawled away quickly, unaware of the fifteen meter behemoth grunting as he tried his best to not make so much noise while closing the metal door behind him. Once he did so, he began to look around, finding himself in an alleyway that was right behind the bar, which he assumed, given the fact that there was a large garbage pile and two other titans, who he recognized as one of his men, lying on the ground, visibly drunk and intoxicated with whatever they’ve smoked or consumed. Rogue could almost cringe in disgust and disapproval at that as he turned away from them, deciding to take his leave as he fished for his cell phone inside his pocket, until he felt something also fall from his pocket the moment he retrieved his phone. Blinking, his green eyes trailed down to the floor to see a small white paper, with something written on it. He then picked it up, his eyes trailing onto the manuscript letters as he silently read it. He suddenly realized that this must’ve been none other than Luana’s phone number, along with her full name written on it. Rogue unknowingly smirked at this, holding the small paper between his digits until he felt his phone vibrating in his other hand. His orbs then trailed to it as he saw that he received a message; probably from one of his colleagues. Once he saw his message, he wasted no time and began to reply him back. Once he did, he kept his phone away inside his pocket, waiting patiently for his ride to arrive while he went back to carry his two men, waking them up from their drunkenness while he minded himself with his own thoughts, trying to not smile like an idiot. _

 

__ That blonde, for some reason, was a woman he would honestly be interested in.   
  
  


 

The memory began to play like a record inside his head as he suddenly wide eyed, trying to erase it from his brain as he saw his light turning green, and several cars honking behind him. Yelping, he quickly drove off, internally cursing himself for making the drivers behind him wait and for letting his thoughts pull him away from reality yet again. He then gripped his hands onto the wheel of his car, his eyes now focused onto the road once more as he decided to head towards his destiny, which was his apartment studio. Sighing, Rogue felt the urge and need to turn back, though he knew that it was impossible and that there was no other shortcut for him to get to the firm. Hell, he even had a bag of food beside him that he couldn’t let it go to waste; he had to deliver it to Luana as soon as he got there. He might also have to need to buy her some clothes as well after he left her lunch, and probably bring her with him to buy some needs and groceries. There was also the other issue with her chest transplants and, for some reason, Rogue knew that she wanted her transplants to be removed as soon as possible. After hearing what happened to her and the hell she had to go through over the past ten years, the titan assumed that it wasn’t healthy for her to maintain these breasts transplants. He knew that she was considering in getting rehabilitation after his talk with her and that she wanted to start from zero- like he and certain other people did after they hit rock bottom. He also came up with the idea of suggesting her to go to the hospital, not only for her breast transplant removal, but also to verify is she has any sexually transmitted diseases. Even though he didn’t asked her if she was physically ill, Rogue couldn’t help but worry about her health condition. The self harm, drugs, alcohol, and the sex she’s had with several men might cause some sort of illness she doesn’t even know about yet- and the thing that frightens him is that whether that illness is curable or not.    
  
Seeing that he was close to his destiny, Rogue rubbed his forehead, deciding to leave his concerns away for after Luana had her lunch. His heart began to race slightly for some reason, though he didn’t pay much attention to it. He parked his car in front of the apartment as he went to grab the food bag, before turning the engine of his car off. As his hand landed on the bag, he suddenly began to think. It was true; maybe… that meeting on that night was just a mere coincidence. Maybe he only crossed paths with her for another reason, though he couldn’t decipher what was the real reason. Maybe, after all this time, she was just a memory. Just another person he knew he had to leave behind for his own good. Even though he may or may not still have feelings for her, he knew it was never going to work out. He knew that both had wounded each other emotionally after his parents passed away and that it was no good for him to keep on his bond with her. He knew he had to forget her; he had to keep on with his new life and live for himself and for his own job. 

 

But still… if he wanted to do that, why was he doing all of this? Why did he meet her again? Was it another coincidence? Was all of this just… an illusion? 

Regardless, the titan’s mind began to wrap itself in confusion, not knowing the exact answer to his queries. Unknown to him, the answer was still far from him; and his- no,  _ their  _ fate was already sealed the moment they saw each other after ten years. 

_   
_ __   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and feedback are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> (1) Narco = short for "narcotraficante", which means "drug trafficker".


	4. Unaligned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Luana struggles to make up her mind, Rogue struggles on pushing away his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY MY FELLOW READERS, I'M NOT DEAD. 
> 
> So sorry for the delay; sadly, it'll be like this from now on. HOWEVER, I am not abandoning this fic. I have so much in plan for this fic and I really want all of these ideas to happen here and to keep satisfying you all. 
> 
> Now, without further do, enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Unaligned**

 

Her skinless fingers began to touch the edge of the page, turning it carefully as her eyes began to trail on the text of the book, plugging her mind onto the meaning and the expression of each word or phrase she read on the book she was holding. A tired sigh escaped her lips, finding out that the book didn’t captured her attention whatsoever- and she just only read the first ten pages. Luana then decided to place the book back on its place, closing it gently before standing up from her bed and walking towards the bookshelf, placing the dark green book there. The sound of her stomach grumbling made itself present on her tympans, catching her attention as she groaned softly, rubbing her stomach gently. She was hungry, way too hungry. It’s been hours since Rogue had left her here, and the only sources of food she could relieve her hunger with were a bunch of mini sized snack bars that were in the fridge, some fruits such as apples and berries, some water, and lemonade. Knowing that she had no other choice- and that she had the feeling that Rogue would probably laugh at her for eating almost half of the fruits-, she went back to the fridge, opening it. Her eyes landed down on the small plastic box filled with strawberries that were way back inside the fridge, the said fruit still visibly fresh. Making her decision, she picked the small box, along with the half-full bottle of water she had left there. As soon as her hands were occupied and she was about to close the fridge, she suddenly heard a car pull over. Her head suddenly perked up at the sound, glancing at the door as she placed the two things aside and closed the fridge, her brows rose. Did he just got here already? He did mentioned something about him getting back here in a few hours or so, but still, she knew that there was no way he was back that quickly given the fact that he has other responsibilities such as his job, basically. A uneasy feeling suddenly came into the pit of her gut, thinking that Rogue couldn’t have possibly decided to get back here that fast. What if someone… followed her? What if someone was spying on her until they decided to get the best opportunity to follow her all the way here to this place? 

 

Gulping, Luana grabbed the hood of the sweater she had on as she placed it on her head, trying to look as unrecognizable as possible in case if there was somebody her former boss might’ve sent to get her. She slowly walked towards the door, seeing that there was no window at the front of the apartment and that the only way to identify who it was was by peeking through the small hole there. Cautiously, she placed her hand on the door handle, just in case she had to put the lock on it, and inched one of her eyes closer to the small hole, scrutinizing as she tried to get a good view of her unexpected “visitor.” Her eye tried to scan as best as she could from inside, anxiety suddenly coming to her as her heart began to skip a beat, realizing that no one was seen there. After a minute or so, after she stayed there, still trying to spot the person, a figure appeared- one she recognized perfectly and which made relief suddenly replace her anxiety. 

 

Almost quickly, she took off her hood from her head and opened the door before her visitor could even have the time to knock on the door. As she did, she saw none other than Rogue standing on her doorway, carrying a large bag with the trademark of what seemed to be from some restaurant. Green eyes blinked in surprise for a few seconds, noticing her physical expression as he slowly walked inside- with the titaness allowing him to do so. 

 

**“Are you… okay?”** He asked, whilst Luana closed the door shut before he added another query.  **“What happened to your hair?”**

 

Luana was silent for a moment, asking herself why he was asking such a question until she remembered what she did to her hair hours ago, touching one of her now short bangs.  **“Oh… I decided to cut it.”** Now, her blonde locks weren’t as unkempt as they were before. Her long, dull, and disheveled hair was now cut to the tip of her shoulders, seemingly brushed, and with no sign of the dullness it used to have before she decided to treat it. 

 

Rogue blinked, fazed at the fact that the blonde had decided to have her old hairstyle back after so many years. He then gulped, unable to say a word until he smiled nervously.  **“It… Looks good on you.”**

 

_ ‘Rogue Freaking Jaeger, why did you say that?’  _ He began to wonder why as he placed the bag of food on the counter of the kitchen, ignoring Luana's puzzled and slightly flustered expression, taking out the two bowls that were inside, some plastic silverware, napkins, and other things Luana could recognize as small bottles of dressing for salads. He then finally took out the last two small bowls that were inside, before placing the bag aside.  **“I hope you don’t mind me buying lunch for us.”**

 

Her brows suddenly rose at this as the realization, feeling relief and astonishment rush through her being simultaneously. Did Rogue just bought lunch… for the two of them only? Sure, he did say he was going to buy something to eat before he left, now that she remembered. Her eyes were glued onto the bowls, unable to say a single word as she sat down on the table nearby, blinking. Why was Rogue doing this for her? Sure, she didn’t had any money to buy herself some food and she is actually quite grateful that Rogue bought her something to eat, but why him? Out of all people, why was he helping her when he knew that the status of their current relationship-

 

Suddenly, Luana realized the mistake she committed at bringing up the one thing that made her feel complicated to her mind. The word “relationship” suddenly began to bang inside her head, while she tried to shove it away and not give too much attention to it. Although, she couldn’t deny the fact that there were things between her and certain lawyer that still weren’t sorted out and that were quite complicated. It’s been almost a decade since she’d decided to leave Rogue after a series of incidents, which were the cause of their relationship coming to an end. Most people would say that if they’d knew for that time that she was a stripper and bartender and that Rogue was an infamous mafia leader, they would assume that they weren’t truly in love with each other. However, Luana could differ to that opinion. In truth, after the night she met Rogue, she grew quite interested, not only for his physical appearance, but for his personality, his status- everything about him. It sparked an interest in her that she was unable to describe it, ever since he laid a foot inside her room on that night. Ever since then, they had started to see each other oftenly; more like four times each week, while she was a bartender and a lap dancer at the same time. There were some points where he would even take her out to his old apartment during her breaks or days off, doing things like drinking, smoking, talk about their lives and their interests, and of course, having sex before or afterwards. It was true that their relationship wasn’t actually a healthy one, since every time they were together they would indulge on drugs and alcohol, something which caused another incident that caused their rupture. 

 

At the very thought of it, Luana internally shook her head, not wanting to even remember it. The very thought of it would make a knot form on her throat and her stomach sick. She rather would want to keep her relationship- or whatever it was at this point- with Rogue distant, even if he was willing to help her or not. His actions suddenly made her internally question yet again, though she knew that it was wise to not ask why he was doing this for several reasons. One, he already gave her the answer, even though she had a feeling that there was more to it, and two, she didn’t wanted to make the fifteen meter Hunter titan feel uncomfortable. Running her fingers through her hair, she looked up, seeing Rogue serve her food to her and a glass of water.  Luana glanced down at it, her brows rising in surprise. Her dish was consisted in a penne pasta with sun-dried tomato pesto and some grated parmesan cheese, along with a small bowl of caesar salad. The food seemed to be well cooked- exquisite even. Luana couldn’t tell which place Rogue bought all of this food from, though from what could she see, she could assume that it was from some sort of expensive italian restaurant. She then quickly hid her surprise before Rogue could notice as she took one of the forks that were placed on the table, taking some of the pasta as she brought it to her mouth, gently chewing it and letting her palete focus on the flavor. She failed to not show her surprise in front of him as her eyes widened, finding the taste quite delicious than she assumed that it was. Unaware, Rogue turned back to her with his food in hand, noticing her expression. Before he could question her or say even a single syllable, her fork quickly picked more pieces of the pasta as took another bite, enjoying the flavor. Luana had never had such a meal like this in  _ years _ . All she’s ever had in her years as a prostitute was chinese food, fast food, and oftenly so, plain sandwiches. Now, all she wanted to do was to wish that she would have more from this dish. She continued indulging eagerly on her meal, until a lighthearted and deep chuckle reached to her ears, making her yelp and almost drop her fork as she looked up, quickly swallowing the food that she had just chewed. Her eyes widened more than the size of dinner plates, watching the titan before her with a smile on his face and his eyes reflecting warmth and amusement. 

 

**“Careful now, you don’t want to choke on your food, right?”** He chuckled, offering her some tissues. Not minding the red that was appearing on her pale cheeks, she shyly thanked the titan, taking the tissues in her hand. She then placed them beside her meal before taking a single one, gently wiping it onto her lips to get rid of any remains or sauce from the pasta. She placed it aside before turning back to eat her lunch once again. Seeing that she was content with her food, Rogue sat down in front of her with his own meal, which was a sirloin steak with a single garlic bread, along with a small bowl of caesar salad like Luana’s. Taking a fork and knife, he then began to eat, focusing onto his meal. Unknown to him, blue orbs where eyeing at him and his meal while she ate. She gazed at his meal only for a slight few seconds, before minding her own business and getting back to her own dish. As they ate, a somehow peaceful silence suddenly appeared between them- one in which both never knew that they were having once they saw each other again. Both titans enjoyed their meals silently, not even sparing a glance at one another once in awhile. Only ten minutes had passed and Rogue let out a sigh- one that was unheard from Luana. He glanced at his almost empty dish, before looking back towards her. Concern suddenly appeared on his facial features as he set his fork and butter knife down, before he took a sip from his glass of water. After a minute, he finally spoke up.

 

**“Luana…”** He spoke, hesitating for only a second before he managed to get the female titan’s attention, who looked up at him in question.  **“When was the last time you did an STD test?”**

 

She almost wanted to choke on her water at the question before she swallowed it almost abruptly, staring at the green eyed titan in shock. She quickly grabbed her tissue and wiped her lips once more, trying to formulate some sort of response to the question she wasn’t expecting from him to ask her. Luana blinked, wondering why would he want to know that.  Hesitating, she left her silverware aside on her almost empty plate as she pondered, before responding in a slight low tone.    
  
**“I… Never did one before.”** She paused, trying to find the right words to say as she bit her lower lip.  **“But I never got pregnant since… you know.”**

 

**“I understand.”** Rogue quickly nodded in understanding, knowing where Luana was getting at and not encouraging her to get into further detail. He then gazed down for what seemed like an eternity, although it was actually a mere seconds, before he gazed up at her again.  **“The reason I asked you is because I’m willing to get you through the rehab and all. And also help you live with what you need. Since you don’t have money and right now you’re not that prepared to get a decent full time job, I’ll help you buy some clothes, groceries, and other needs. I’ll be covering for the water and electricity bills for the moment until you manage to settle yourself completely and have some money. After that, we’ll get over on some certain health issues with you. I can get you an appointment so that you can get a health insurance that can pay you for certain exams, procedures, and appointments. I know you might be qualified for it since you do need some certain health issues to work out before you get into rehab. Also, I’ll pick you up next week to go to the capitol and ask about the food stamps. If you’re qualified, you’ll receive a certain amount of income to buy yourself your needs whenever you need them. If not, just leave that part to me and I’ll try to get you a small job so you can earn some money at least. I want to help you out Luana- but that’s only if you let me. That’s up to you to decide.”**

 

At his unexpected request, Luana was suddenly speechless, her eyes remained unblinking. She looked at Rogue with such a comical yet shocked expression, trying to analyze what he just said. He… wanted to help her recover not only emotionally, but physically and economically? A single syllable couldn’t escape from her throat, trying to control her emotions all at once as she tried to take everything that he just said to her inside her head- the information too much for her to consume. She felt her palms sweat and her throat dry, fiddling her fingers together as she tried to get to a decision. For a moment, Luana stopped questioning what were Rogue’s true intentions and began to think for herself, swallowing a wad of saliva. If she accepted his request, then would that mean that… she wouldn’t have the obligation to end up in such a screwed up life. She wouldn’t have to struggle to get used to sleep with several men just to earn some money to buy all the things she needed. She would no longer be anyone’s tool or toy. She could be independent for herself. She- could have another chance to make up her mind, think about what she truly wanted, and be herself for once in her life. She could live happy. Sure, the blonde would struggle with some certain issues in her life since this process wasn’t going to be an easy one, but she knew that it would be worth it if she took the chance. 

 

After all, it’d never hurt to give it a try. 

 

Sighing, her frame relaxed as she glanced up, her expression calmed and flexible as she nodded her head, letting her hands lay upon the table as well.  **“... Are you busy after lunch?”**

 

Rogue’s brows rose up as he suddenly perked up, quickly swallowing the remaining of his food inside his mouth, surprised at the titaness’ response to his request. After some seconds processing what she just said, he smiled, standing from his seat. 

 

**“I’ll be waiting for you at the car. I won’t take much of your time, so don’t rush.”**

  
  


**“Rogue…”**

 

**“Hm?”** Rogue hummed, his eyes scanning the vegetable-filled shelf as he inspected each product one by one, unaware of Luana’s constipated expression.

 

**“... The cart is already half full.”**

 

**“Hey, relax. I have enough money to cover this. I’m making sure that your groceries last for a month or two so you don’t have to get through a hunger-crisis.”** Rogue reassured her as he picked several bags of lettuces and tomatoes, placing them on the cart before he picked it and began to make his way towards the next aisle- with Luana following him suit. He didn’t noticed the blonde arching a brow at him as she followed him, while he added.  **“Anyways, do you like white bread or…?”**

 

**“White. Just white.”**

 

The brunet nodded immediately as he went through said aisle and picked up the first packages of white bread that he landed eyes on, noticing that he got about two or three and placed them on the cart, before he continued on with his small shopping. Luana’s jaw dropped for a second as she was about to complain, but quickly shut her mouth regardless as she sighed, placing her hands on the pocket of her sweater as she walked behind the Hunter titan, looking at the various meals and products sitting on the shelves that were at each on her sides. The sound of cashier beeping, the casual, classy music of the supermarket, and the wheeling of other carts inside the establishment suddenly rang her eardrums, not minding the combination of noises as she looked around for anything that she might need. Even though she appreciated the fact that Rogue was lending her a helping hand on this, she couldn’t help but feel a bit annoyed that he was making a big amount of groceries instead of a small one. Once the two walked inside the supermarket, he quickly grabbed a cart and began to pick several products while he asked her what she liked and what she needed. As she told him, before she had the chance to tell him how many he should pick, he began to pick more than one amount of each, the action catching her off guard and making her question if he was sure what he was doing. She tried to insist to him several times that one big amount of groceries was way too much, but he insisted that she was going to need more than what she asked for, since “it won’t be enough for the upcoming month and that there was no need to make a bigger grocery buying then.” At the thought, she couldn’t help but smile a bit, realizing that the Hunter titan was just doing just to make sure that she wouldn’t fall severely ill some day. Indeed, the fifteen meter behemoth  _ did  _ changed.

 

Scanning the area around her, Luana realized that they arrived to the alcohol section, which made her froze and stop her tracks, with Rogue following suit. The two’s eyes were glued at said aisle, an uneasiness overcoming the two. Several bottles of what seemed to be wine, vodka, whiskey, and mostly beer were sitting on both shelves, the sight almost tempting to anyone who’d craved for alcohol more than anything. Gulping, Luana turned away from it, gripping onto the sleeve of Rogue’s suit. The latter yelped at this as he looked down at her, noticing her uncomfortable state as she sighed, biting her lower lip. 

 

**“Let’s… go and see if there’s any dish soap and paper towels.”** Luana said nervously, urging him to step towards the next aisle as she ignored his expression and went towards the next aisle.  **“And we need to hurry. I don’t want to bump into anyone that I know from the club.”** Her expression suddenly went grim and cold as she said this, glancing at several bottles of dish soap that were on the left shelf as she picked a pink one, before getting approximately a package of four rolls of paper towels and placed them inside the cart. 

 

**“...Luana?”** Rogue sighed. 

 

**“Yes?”**

 

**“...You’re going to need more paper towels so-”**

 

**“Oh for crying out loud, I can always get some later Rogue!”**

 

Rogue couldn’t help but snicker in amusement, going against the titaness’ wishes as his hand reached out to pick another package of paper towels, putting it inside the cart as he turned to the blonde with a sly grin of amusement. Luana’s response was simply a deadpan and her arms crossed, one of her brows slightly arched. He then chuckled, walking off with the cart. The blonde then sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes as she followed him. Despite her annoyance with him wanting to make such a huge deal about her groceries, she couldn’t help help but feel glad that he was helping her through this. Plus, his company through the supermarket wasn't as tense as it was back when they saw each other back at the police station, though it was actually entertaining that it made her forget her worries and her insecurities. Luana internally chuckled, wondering how odd it seemed for someone, who from the looks of it, was a high-class individual, doing some groceries for a low-class person such as herself. She didn't thought it wouldn't happen though- the two of them sharing a short warm moment like this as they walked around the supermarket, looking for any more goods that the blonde was going to need before he could pay them and move on to their next stop, which apparently, was the mall.    
Suddenly, a thought came to her as the titaness came to a halt and froze. Her eyes suddenly went wide like dinner plates as the thought began to cover her whole mind like a fog, her worries coming back to her like an abrupt wave. The mall turned out to be one of the most popular and known ones inside the city, where everyone, especially strip dancers and prostitutes, went to tidy themselves in places such as hair salons, nail salons, and spas in order for them to look attractive enough for their customers. Not only that, but there were some mafia members- who of course were not known by everyone except the mafia environment-, that worked in piercing and tattoo shops. Reminding herself of her past connection with Rogue as the mafia leader's romantic partner, she would always make a small escape from the night club and join him and his group in their crimes and their fights or meetings with other mafia groups. If she encountered any of these people inside that mall, who knows what could happen to her. She had to do something. She needed to tell Rogue! 

  
Sensing her frame trembling, she quickly tried to calm herself down and catch up to Rogue, who was oblivious about her and was just focusing on several cuts of frozen meat and chicken that were wrapped inside small packages, lying inside the fridges in lanes. Gulping, she walked by his side, not saying a word at first as she looked up at the frozen and packaged food. Clearing her throat, she managed to get his attention as he turned his head to her direction. 

  
**"What's wrong?"** He asked her in worry, his brows furrowed. Sighing, she hesitated in telling him before giving herself in. 

  
**"Rogue... maybe we should only get some frozen meals and be enough with that and all of this."** Luana said nervously, her bottom lip quivering. **"I just... don't want to head towards the mall. Not today at least."**

  
At her statement, Rogue suddenly frowned in what seemed to be concern, suddenly pulling away himself from his main focus as he turned his frame towards her.  **"What? Why? Is something bothering you?"**

**  
** **"It's..." She sighed, not being able to express her uneasiness. God, how she sucked at explaining. "I just... don't want to bump into anyone... that I know."**

**  
** The Hunter titan was silent, trying to find a clue about her response before his brows rose in realization. Luana then saw him in a trance as he looked at her, then at the shelf-fridge stacked with meat and chicken. It only took him a minute before he finally glued his gaze back at her, doing something she didn't expect him to do. A hand was suddenly placed above her shoulder, making her yelp slightly at the sudden contact. Trying to ignore the feeling (even though she literally had a sweater on and couldn't feel his skin at all), she stared him back, before he gave her a look of reassurance. 

  
**"It's alright, Luana."** He began. **"Just stick with me for the rest of the day until you get back home. If anyone comes and greets you just let me know and we'll find a way to ward them away from you."**

**  
** **"But what about you?" Luana gulped nervously. "Won't they...?"**

  
Rogue arched a brow for a few minutes, before realization hit upon him as he shook his head.  **"No. They won't recognize me. Not as the Berserker or as this prestigious lawyer that I am right now."**

  
Luana was suddenly pulled into a mix of confusion in surprise, squinting in the slightest. They- didn't recognized him at all? 

 

Sensing her confusion, Rogue knew that he had to explain her despite not willing to share the truth with her after so many years of hiding it with the authorities and the press. His voice then suddenly lowered as he spoke to her, being cautious of anyone around them as he looked around.  **"Luana, when I decided to study law and organize a firm of my own, I had to cover my identity one way or another since I knew there were certain people that would recognize me perfectly as the Berserker with only one look. So I decided to ask the authorities and the press to not expose me throughout the media and just keep my true identity. All that the people whom I've never worked with know about me is my name, the firm I own, and my current position, not my face. Only my clients and my coworkers know who I really am and had them to sign a petition in which if they said to anyone about my identity, they would either have to pay a fine or I had to charge against them in court. It's the only way I've been keeping my career safe and away from the life I once had in the past."** He then looked her directly in the eyes.  **"I know you probably aren't communicating with anyone right now except for me, but please, I ask you to not tell anyone- not even a single soul- about my current status. No one can know... not even him."**

  
**"Him?"** Luana whispered, sensing that she knew perfectly of who he was talking about.  **"You don't mean..."**

  
Rogue then went silent at the titaness' query, not even wanting to mention the person's name as he turned back towards the fridge, retrieving two packages of meat and chicken before placing them on the cart. **"We'll talk more about this after we're done."**

  
Luana was silent before she dipped her head, not even complaining about the male titan picking more than one thing of each product he chose. A queasy feeling made itself present in her chest as she feared for what the titan could say to her once they got back to the apartment studio. Whatever story or information Rogue had to say to her aside from what he just said, she knew that it didn't wasn't anything but good- and that it was probably still putting his life on the line. 

  
Needless to say, the rest of their travel went silent until they left the supermarket, much to Luana's relief.    
________________________________________________________________________   
  
The mall was filled with hundreds of titans and humans walking around the area, their hands either empty, intertwined with their children or significant others, or filled with bags from several stores that were inside the building, almost forming such a huge crowd in certain areas. Meanwhile, others simply sat on benches nearby in wait, rest, eating some snack from any food stand nearby, or using their cellphones to distract themselves while they waited or rested. However, the majority of these awaiting or resting people exchanged several conversations with each other- many which were the only ones that filled Rogue's eardrums as he guided Luana throughout the mall, his eyes settled on several stores as he tried to decide which one to go first to select a wardrobe for the blonde. He also made sure that the female Skinless titan was close to him at all costs- just so she could prevent into running by anyone she knew from the club. Rogue breathed in and exhaled, approaching towards some local clothe store that was mainly for female titans only. He then looked back at Luana to get some sort of answer from her, while she glanced at the tall glass windows of the store, her eyes glued onto several of the mannequins with formal attire on. Rogue then took note of her expression, suddenly growing concerned and fearing that he might’ve made a mistake into bringing her to this very store. The titaness seemed troubled and a bit fearful, her frame shaking as her eyes were stuck onto the short and sleeveless dresses and short skirts. 

 

**“Luana?”** He called out for her, not minding the rest of the other titans passing them by as he turned to her.  **“We don’t have to-”**   
  


**"No, no. It's... okay."** Luana reassures, sighing as she looked down.  **"I... just don't want to buy anything inappropriate or... attractive looking."** She then winced at the last phrase she said, swallowing a small wad of saliva as she rubbed her forearm.  **"I would really want to get rid of these leggins before some pervert sees and-"**

 

**“I know. I get your point.”** Rogue calmly cut her off as he nodded in understanding, shooting her a sympathetic glance.  **“And we won’t buy any of that, I promise. Just choose anything you feel comfortable with here.”**

 

Rogue then saw the blonde haired titan scrutinize at the thought, before she sighed, looking back at him with an unsure look. All he could do at that moment was giving her a reassuring and warm glance, gesturing her to follow him inside. He then turned towards the entrance, unaware of his actions and only settled onto his goal into helping Luana get her life altogether. Too enwrapped himself in his own mind, he did something unexpected. His hand reached towards a skinless one, leading her inside of the store as he looked around. Not paying heed to the blonde’s exasperated and blushing reaction, he lead her further inside the store, ready to have his arms filled with clothe bags. 

  
  


**POV Swap**

 

Laughter rang inside the cafeteria as many humans and titans chattered animatedly. The diverse clients and employers seemed to have a good time within Stohess Caffe, a famous gathering, lunch, and breakfast area for many people such as high-ranked employers and tourists who visited the city. Despite the place being one of the most expensive looking places that Shinganshina has ever had, no customer minded, for the many types of coffee, the menu, and the quality treatment were one of the best assets the owners and employers of that cafeteria could have. 

 

Ansgar shifted in his own seat, reading a newspaper in his hands as he drank a cup of coffee, waiting for his meal to be served. Reading thoroughly, the Armored Titan flipped the page, stopping by one article that had suddenly caught his attention. Basically, the headline was about the T.E.A.- a group of armed forces who dealt with illegal drug crimes- had caught a recently wanted mafia group who had attempted to transport a whole ship loaded with many sorts of illegal drugs from Paradis to Hizuru- a crime that was not condoned by the authorities so easily. The male armored fellow frowned, though relief swept through him at the fact that an unforgiving fate had been avoided for those who were going to receive the drugs in their hands. 

 

At the thought of those wanting to indulge on something that cannot be bought so easily, he felt his mind almost buzz. Certainly, it was none of his personal business, but knowing that others would want something so lethal to their health made his stomach churn. He still couldn't believe that up until this day, there were still several titans and humans willing to pay the price in exchange of receiving a package of cocaine, heroine, or even crack in their hands. Of course, marijuana existed as well, but it had been now considered as a medical drug for certain cases. Marijuana, which was a drug produced mainly in the South America, was legalized only in Paradis, Marley, and Hizuru. Ansgar was not quite certain where else was it legalized, but he had a strong opinion about the matter. Medical drug or not, he didn't agreed with the fact about illegal and lethal drugs being legalized at some point, were mafia groups would now be free to trade their dirty fruits to those addicted to it. 

 

Ansgar sighed as he flipped the page, stopping by a paparazzi section page as he read along, not even analyzing each word he read this time. The Armored Titan remembered well on how he used to crave such thing as drugs and alcohol, and how he used to relish on the feeling of receiving money when he had done his job right. Now however, he no longer felt the need for any of that; for dealing, murdering, and even torturing. When he had realized the path he was taking himself to, regret suddenly replaced ignorance. He begged for whatever god existed to just either gift his punishment or give him a second chance- even if he was aware that he didn't deserve it for all the blood he had spilled and for all the lives he had ruined. 

 

However, instead of being behind bars, there he was. Now, he was inside a famous cafeteria, wearing a dark brown suit, white buttoned shirt, and a black tie, relaxing on his break, and already having paid for his coffee with his own money; money that he had gained in the legal way by just working on any full time job available in the city and saving 75% of his paycheck amount, while using the other 25% to pay for college, law school, and for his own bills. Now though, there was no need to pay for college, for he was now officially on his firt day at work as a bookkeeper for Jaeger Law. 

 

Ansgar let a small smile escape his turtle-shaped maw as he pondered. If his mother was… Well, if she was here, she would certainly be proud of him. It had been years since he last contacted her- the last time being when he had left his hometown to live in Paradis as mafia member. Since then, he never reached out to her or anything; not even sending her a letter or giving her a phone call to let her know that her son was doing okay, that he was living an honest life and that he was no longer in danger. That he was still alive. His grandmother hasn't also received not even a single letter from her in years, saying that she was probably busy fixing up her life. 

 

Ansgar winced slightly. The less he thought about his grandmother's tense relationship with her daughter, the better. The two had been on a rough warpath ever since his mom had decided to leave her for his father. However, ever since Ansgar turned his life upside-down and appeared to his grandmother's doorstep throughout his third week on rehab, she had surprisingly welcome him with open arms, saying that she was glad that he was going through the path of honest living, “unlike his mother.” 

 

At the comment, Ansgar felt like wanting to defend her mother, but he decided to not mention her at that moment and just let his grandmother warmly welcome him to her abode. 

 

He also hoped that his mother was still around as well. That she was doing well, despite of his absence. Ansgar suddenly went grim at the thought. Who was he joking. Of course his mother was not probably doing well. He had left her when she most needed him; after his father left them for some whore. The second thought angered him, though it was only for a second before he let it slip from his mind. Regardless, he knew that he needed to contact her sooner or later, despite how disappointed his grandmother would feel once she finds out. And now that he had a stable job, his goal was to once again save some money to travel to Marley over the next summer to see if she was still there; to pay her a surprise visit. Hopefully, though, she would still receive him with open arms, like his grandmother did. 

 

Hopefully. 

 

As he himself got distraught in his own thinking and reading, the felt a sudden strong force in his shoulder. Yelping, he comically dropped the newspaper and turned to see who had almost scared the life out of him, which turned out to be one of his long-time college partners and now co-worker; a female five meter Leaper Titan with the face that almost resembled that of a witch’s. 

 

Cursing lowly, he glanced at the five meter titan as she wore a shit-eating grin of amusement.  **“God damn it Mehr! I told you not to creep on me like that!”**

 

The Leaper Titan, who was known as Mehr, let out a laugh as she climbed down from his shoulder to take a seat beside him.  **“Oh come on, you did the same back at college, remember?”**

 

**“Friendly reminder that you also did it to me, shorty.”** A third- and female as well- voice added. The two titans turned to see a four meter Crawler Titan approaching them, with a face that resembled a dog mostly. Her face was drawn with amusement as she stood on all fours between the two, not being able to stand up. For Crawlers, it was rare for them if there would be some Crawler titan who could walk on two feet like many titan breeds. Every Crawler was naturally born with the ability to walk on all fours, though there was never a single Crawler who could walk with a pair of feet only. 

 

Mehr deadpanned at the other short titan as she rolled her dark brown eyes.  **“And that's because you get scared too easily.”**

 

**“Nonsense.”** The Crawler refuted, though with a sly grin on her face.  **“It was all because I let you scare me whenever I was studying in our dorm and I would always notice you before you had the chance to shriek or jump on me. Inclusively, I let you because I scared you first, remember?”**

 

**“Well at least I always get you!”** Mehr smirked, crossing her arms.  **“Not that I’m complain-... Wait, did you just said you let me scare you?”**

 

Deciding to cut off the conversation before he begged for a disaster, Ansgar chuckled nervously as he placed his hands on each little titans’ shoulders.  **“Relax ladies, no need to argue over that. We’re part of one of the most important law firms in the state!”**

 

At his statement, Mehr let out a prolonged sigh as she settled in her seat. “ **True though. It feels like yesterday since we’ve graduated.”**

 

**“And since certain titan had dumped you for some-”**

 

**“”Dumped” is not the exact word, Pieek.”** Mehr rolled her eyes once again, subtly deciding to change the subject as her eyes landed on the newspaper Ansgar had in his hands.  **“Oh, don't tell me. Did Jenner just left Tyga? And here I thought they would last forever.”**

 

The Armored Titan couldn't help but let a smile crack up his maw as he observed his two fellow colleagues. It surprised him the way that Mehr would easily avoid any subject that would annoy the hell out of her and convert it into a casual one, acting as if she was not disturbed at all. Pieek, on the other hand, was known to be a snitch. Whenever he or any other person they both knew opened a subject, Pieek would always find a way or two to pull out anything from that subject just to relish on the feeling of seeing Mehr's irritated expression, even if it lasted just for a few seconds before the female Leaper changed the subject. Regardless, the two small titans still got along, trusting into each other's secrets and issues. It was almost as if they were fraternal twins (if that made any sense).

 

Suddenly, a thought crossed him as he went into the depths of his mind. Ansgar began to question himself as to how he didn't came to know Pieek back then when they were part of a criminal gang. All he knew about the Crawler back then was that she was their former boss’ right-hand bodyguard and that she used to carry a three-barrel shotgun over her back during a meeting or a fight with another gang. It was then that, after their escape and during their rehab, he had truly began to know her. Like most criminal's backgrounds, she was born without knowing her parents and spent part of her childhood in the streets until a man, who had turned out to be their mafia leader, had picked her up. She was practically raised by him to simply be a fighter and a criminal. Thus, despite being practically raised by such a dangerous man, with no parent and child relationship whatsoever, the Crawler had somehow managed to turn out to be a good person at heart- one in which anyone could trust their secrets on. 

 

**“So? When do you head back from break?”** Mehr suddenly asked, interrupting the Armored Titan's thoughts as she casually leaned on her seat. Ansgar took a quick sip from what was left of his black coffee, before he responded. 

 

**“In twenty minutes; I'm just waiting for my lunch.”**

 

**“... Please don't tell me you're gonna try to get the waitress’ phone number.”**

 

**“Mehr, we talked about this.”** Ansgar stated as he rolled his eyes.  **“I'm not going to possibly-”**

 

Suddenly, the three titans’ chatter was interrupted when a female titan- the waitress- walked over to their table with a tray. The titaness was a fourteen meter Hunter Titan, her hair light brown reaching to her shoulders and chocolate colored eyes. Unlike some titans of her kind, she did possessed lips, oddly looking more like a human than a regular female Hunter whose mouth was serrated with exposed teeth. The titaness kindly smiled as she placed Ansgar's plate on his table, with the Armored looking at her with his mouth slightly agape. 

 

**“Would you like any dressing for your salad, sir?”** She asked, awaiting for the titan's reply. Ansgar blinked, still stuck in a trance while he could feel his two companions staring at him, one with a constipated look while the Crawler was trying her best to not stifle a laugh. After a minute, Ansgar blinked, responding with a stutter. 

 

**“Uh… N-no thanks, I'm good.”** He said, feeling himself fluster all the while the female Hunter nodded politely and walked off, leaving her customer stunned. It was then that Pieek had suddenly cracked up, while Mehr sighed and rubbed her temples. 

 

**“Seriously Ansgar, you should control your damn hormones.”**

 

**“Shut up Mehr! Who are you, my mom?!”**

 

**“You should've asked for her phone number-”**

 

**“God damn it, Pieek. No.”**

  
  


**POV SWAP**

 

**“Remind me again why did I agree with you on this?”** Luana deadpanned as she crossed her arms, trailing behind the male Hunter titan as they made their way through the crowd of titans and humans. Meanwhile, Rogue had simply went on, holding several bags filled with clothes on his hands as he looked forward. 

 

**“Because, again, I hate seeing other people miserable.”** Rogue could only smile amusingly as they walked, almost urging Luana to pick up her pace. He could feel the countless bags filled with dresses, shirts, and many other kinds of female clothing hanging from his hands and forearms weighing him, but he paid zero attention to that as he went on.  **“You should be grateful though; normally a regular male wouldn't take their female friend shopping.”**

 

Luana suddenly arched an eyebrow.  **“Are you assuming that we're friends now?”**

 

For a moment, the titaness had thought that Rogue had taken the comment at heart and would most likely either stay quiet or give her a sharp response. Before she could have the chance to take back what she just said, Rogue arched an eyebrow, still wearing his smile. 

 

**“I don't know. You tell me.”**

 

At this, Luana stilled, her jaw slack. This man! Was he asking her a trick question? Huffing, Luana just ignored him as she walked past him, hearing the Hunter's chuckle while she went on ahead, this time with him following her instead while she buried herself into her thoughts. Recently, the two had walked away from the clothing store, with Luana walking out all flustered and avoiding the stares of many people as Rogue lead her inside while holding her hand, helping her decide which clothes she wanted. Thankfully, when the time came for her to try the clothes on to see how they all looked before Rogue could buy them, he let go of her hand, waiting outside. Once he did, a wave of relief fell over her, while at the same time feeling somehow off. Regardless, once she had confirmed which clothes she wanted (although they were still a lot, but Rogue surprisingly didn't complained), her companion bought them straight away, all the while he have insisted on holding all the bags instead of her. The blonde didn't even have the chance to hold a single bag when Rogue suddenly took all of them after he paid, insisting that she shouldn't be holding anything, while Luana complained saying that she wasn't that frail nor sick, thus Rogue ignored her. By just thinking back of the mere thought, Luana pondered, wondering as to how could Rogue be so attentive to her after what she caused to him and their relationship back then. Luana suddenly shuddered, memories playing back inside her head as she tried to block them, not noticing where she was heading to and Rogue's voice calling out for her. 

 

_ The bar was a seemingly overwhelming place, only with the voices of men playing pool ball and the smell of smoke and alcohol invading the area. The blonde sighed, wiping off the counter with a blue rag she had in her hands for the umpteenth time. She had been working like this the entire time since noon, and in few hours, she would have to take a break from her position before letting the night fall so she could go to her second shift. You see, the bar was not your everyday bar in which you came in and enjoyed a drink or two with a friend or relative, but it was also a night club- one in which Luana worked as a pole dancer and stripper. While she received some good money from her daytime position as bartender, Luana had thought that it was not enough. A few months after she began her work, with just twenty one years old, she had asked her manager to see if she could apply for being a stripper as well. Of course, her superior had refused at first since she was not old enough. However, the manager had changed his mind when she had made a small lap dance for him and instantly hired  as both daytime bartender and as a stripper during the night. Luana couldn't help but smirk. If anything, she was glad that she was earning the money she was getting right now.  _

 

_ ‘Better than being stuck under a bridge or an alleyway eating junk food everyday.’ Thought the blonde smugly.  _

 

_ As she was about to complete her task, the sounds of footsteps filled her ears, thus she didn't looked up. She had began to organize some glasses that were already dried off on the counter as she spoke.  _ **_“What can I get for you?”_ **

 

_ For a moment, it was silent as Luana continued her job, completely unaware of the customer in front of  until she heard a faint whisper from an awfully familiar voice- one which had suddenly pulled her away from her senses.  _ **_“Maybe another lap dance would be fine?”_ **

 

_ Eyes widening and brows raised in inquisition, Luana looked up from her work, her questioning blues suddenly meeting fiery greens. Her jaw went slightly agape as she blinked. It was the same titan she had met- and slept with- a few nights ago. Rogue was his name, if she recalled correctly. Her heart somehow began to pound against her chest as she tried to ignore it, staring at Rogue wok had a sly smirk on his face as he sat down on a stool. Casually, Luana quickly cut herself from her trance and smirked, leaving the rag aside on the table as she abandoned her task and leaned against the counter slightly. The blonde had to admit that, after her night with the attractive looking Hunter Titan, she couldn't deny that there was this interest in him that she couldn't quite describe. Aside from the fact that the male behemoth was great in bed, there was something about him that made her want to get to know him more. However, little she knew that she didn't still knew him well yet.  _

 

**_“How did you know I was working here at this time?”_ ** _ She asked rather amusingly, placing a hand under her chin. Rogue could only chuckle, still smirking at her as he composed himself.  _

 

**_“Well, let's just say that I had to tip your friend after she helped me get pass the guards that night.”_ ** _ He explained, gesturing with his head at his left side.  _ **_“She also told me you worked here during the day after I gave her the money.”_ **

 

_ Blinking, Luana's eyes averted to where Rogue was pointing at. From a far corner behind the counter, serving some drinks to several customers, was her friend and coworker Eve- a female Hunter titan who was also a stripper as well. The blonde took notice that the female behemoth was secretly staring at the two while wearing a small grin on her serrated maw, before she shot a small wink at the Skinless female. Luana arched an eyebrow at her before she chuckled, turning back to Rogue who was also chuckling alongside her.  _

 

_ “ _ **_So,”_ ** _ Luana began, making sure that there were no customers who were directing their orders to her as she focused herself on the titan before her.  _ **_“You're coming tonight?”_ **

 

_ At this, Rogue seemed to ponder, before he responded.  _ **_“Well, I have some… business I have to do by tonight, but maybe I can ask your boss so we can, you know, hang out now?”_ **

 

_ Luana's smile almost dropped as she rose her eyebrows, before she let out a small giggle and waved a dismissive hand.  _ **_“Please, you don't know my manager. He wouldn't like that kind of thing.”_ **

 

_ The blonde expected for the brunet to look slightly defeated and just either continue talking to her or leave the place. However, Rogue still smirked, crossing his arms.  _ **_“Ah, don't worry. I know your manager.”_ **

 

_ Before Luana had the chance to question him, she heard an awfully familiar voice call out to her.  _

 

_ “ _ **_Luana! You can leave early; Tiana's covering the rest of your shift.”_ ** _ Eyes widening, Luana turned to see her boss walking towards them- a sixteen meter beast titan with light brown fur and hazel eyes. The male wore a simple buttoned black shirt along with khaki jeans and black shoes. At his side strolled a female Warhammer titan, wearing an extremely skinny strapless dress along with a black apron, who had nodded at the man's words and reached out for the blue rag, finishing Luana's task. Blue eyes observed as her manager turned to Rogue, who stood up from his seat and reached out to his pocket to retrieve a handful of money- something that made Luana's jaw almost drop. She saw as the Hunter delivered the cash tithe ape-looking titan’s hand. The titaness looked between Rogue and her boss questionably, the blonde even noticing Rogue trying to hide a smirk as he casually folded his hands inside his pockets while the other male counted the money under his breath.  _

 

**_“...200, 400. Alright, this should be enough.”_ ** _ The beast nodded, having counted the money Rogue gave to him before turning to Luana.  _ **_“Go ahead, you're free to go. Your next shift starts at ten, so you have enough free time for today. I'll see you later.”_ ** _ With that, the bethatgave a meaningful look at Rogue. “ _ **_Treat this lass well, sir. I'm meaning it. No tricks or any of that bullshit, alright?”_ **

 

_ The green eyed titan couldn't help but chuckle slightly, giving the ape titan a firm handshake while he nodded- secretly eying at a stunned Luana as he winked her. Inwardly, Luana had wanted to ask her boss what he actually meant, though she was too shocked to say anything. _ **_“No worries, Fed. You know I'm a titan who keeps his word no matter what.”_ **

  
  


_ The Beast Titan dipped his head, looking at him straight in the eye.  _ **_“I'll trust your judgment. Just keep her safe; I don't want any of my lady employees gettin’ into any trouble.”_ ** _ With that, he walked off to greet some customers who were approaching. For a while, it was silent, with Luana overcome with shock while Rogue wore a triumphant smirk. Luana turned towards him, blinking as she pointed her index finger at him, then at her boss, and so on.  _

 

**_“How do you…? What…?”_ ** _ She trailed off, her reaction stifling a laugh from Rogue as he crossed his arms.  _

 

**_“Federico and I are acquaintances, so I'm no stranger to him. And about that… I'll explain later.”_ ** _ The male behemoth winked, before he then gestured at her to the exit with a playful brow raised.  _ **_“Shall we leave now, Miss Luana?”_ ** _ He then extended her hand to her, waiting for her to grab it. Luana was still in a stunned silence, looking from his hand to him until she snapped out of her stupor. The blonde smiled, deciding to remove her black apron and place it aside as well as her curiosity and her questions, before she walked around the counter and went to the Hunter titan's side, grabbing his hand.  _

 

**_“Lead the way, Mister Rogue.”_ **

 

_ At her response, Rogue nodded as he guided her away from the crowd. Some looked at the two titans in surprise as they mumbled to each other, while others literally took a step back once Rogue was close to them. Discreetly, Luana arched an eyebrow at this, wondering why before she decided that she should probably ask her questions to him later.  _

 

_ Little she knew about who truly was the person she was getting herself involved with at that moment. _

 

**“What-! Hey! Watch where you're going!”**

 

Her fog of thoughts suddenly died down as she was brought back to reality- bumping into another taller titan. Luana yelped, almost tripping back as she blinked, looking up. 

 

**“I-I'm so sorry-”** Before she could go on, Luana's breath hitched. Her eyes widened and her pupils shrunk, feeling her palms beginning to sweat. Her heart began to pound against her ribcage as she took a few steps back, recognizing who the titan was. 

 

It was one of her former clients. 

 

Trying not to recall those disturbing memories, the titaness instantly wanted to run away from the seventeen meter, brown haired Armored Titan. Her frame shook, feeling her throat dry as the male titan stared down at her in what seemed to be recognition. Out of all things, this was the last thing that she wanted to happen to her. She didn't wanted to be reminded of the disturbing memories nor the fact that she was forced to sleep with countless men in order to satisfy her boss and not have his hand around her throat. The blonde internally cursed at herself. She shouldn't have replayed that cursed memory inside her head and gotten away from Rogue's sight. Now, it was most likely that the titan before her would either attempt to take her with him or flirt with her. 

 

Luana gulped, waiting for the worse as a smug smirk appeared on the brunet's features. However, that smirk was soon wiped away when his gaze shifted behind him as his eyes widened. Confused, Luana turned to his direction and an instant relief quickly swept through her. Her heart beat relaxed, feeling as if one of her unheard prayers were finally answered. Standing behind her, with the most stern facade, was Rogue. His eyes were narrowed, a glint of irritation present in them, his brows pinched together. Luana gulped, looking between Rogue and her former client. Fear suddenly made itself back to her mind and emotions as she tried to unveil what was about to happen. No. Rogue couldn't fight or attempt to kill this titan right here on a mall, out of all places. Her face paled as she made an attempt to place her hand on Rogue's shoulder, but found herself unable to. Rogue has changed, didn't he? Surely, his personality was not a fake mask at all! 

 

Thankfully, as if her queries were answered, Rogue's frame suddenly relaxed as he cleared his throat. Gently, he grabbed Luana's hand with his free hand, surprising the titaness once again- still finding the action rather bashful and awkward considering their status.  **“Excuse us.”** With that, he politely dipped his head and walked away with the blonde. Luana sighed in relief, almost urging Rogue to get themselves lost throughout the crowd as they made their way through. Finally, after what seemed like mere minutes though it was only seconds, the two stopped by a near Starbucks, the place filled with both titan and human employees and customers. 

 

The place was rather rapid-paced and full, though the environment was quite calm, something Luana was looking for at the moment. The smell of fresh coffee and hot chocolate swept through her nostrils as she inhaled the scents, relishing on them as her mind pushed away the past event that occurred just a few minutes. She ant Rogue stood in line waiting in silence, not saying a word to one another. Finally, Luana sighed, deciding to break the ice. 

 

**“Thanks for that. I'm… sorry I walked off like that.”**

 

Unexpectedly, silence was her only answer at first as Rogue looked ahead of the line. His hand gripped around the handbags of the plastic bags he carried filled with garments, with his gaze being hard to read. Luana gulped, fearing that she might have made him irritated about her sudden rush. She sighed, looking down in shame. Oh how she shouldn't have accepted the request. She was just making things more awkward and hard between them. Why did she even bothered…? 

 

Suddenly, her assumptions and guilt were proven wrong when the green eyed titan suddenly smiled, though Luana was unaware. He looked down at her, his expression softening as he nudged her upper arm slightly with his elbow.  **“Hey, no need to apologize. I told you I wasn't gonna let you run into someone's harm, did I? Now, do you want a hot mocha before I get back to work?”**

 

Hesitant yet surprised, Luana lifted her head to look up at him, speechless. Opening her mouth to speak, she tried to utter an answer, but found herself unable to. Chuckling at her reaction, Rogue looked forward once more before he buried his hand inside his pocket, fishing for his wallet.  **“I'll take that as a yes then.”**

 

Afterwards, when the two rushed out of the mall, Luana had began to complain when Rogue had said that they would stop by to the nearest Nike store to buy her more clothes. At her insistence of the clothes that he had bought being enough for her, much to his amusement, Rogue accepted and drove her back to the apartment studio. 

  
  


POV SWAP 

 

‘Clang!’ 

 

**“Well, that should be everything now.”** Rogue let out a huff as he closed the trunk of his car, carrying a few grocery bags in his hand before making sure that his car was locked. Walking around to open the back seat's door, he carried a few of the bags which were mostly filled with sweaters and jeans, while he spoke rather loudly.  **“Are you sure you don't need money, Luana?”**

 

For a moment, he heard shuffling outside, followed by the sound of a door closing and a sigh.  **“No, I'm fine right now. Besides, this grocery will probably hold me up for a year or two if some things didn't expired. Seriously, Rogue, I told you to just buy-”**

 

**“Ah, ah, ah.”** Suddenly, the Hunter paused what he was doing, straightening himself up to lift a finger to Luana to pause her bickering. He stared at her as she stared back at him with an arched eyebrow, all the while she took out some clothe-filled bags from the other side of the car.  **“I know what I'm doing. You'll thank me later. Believe me, I've been in your position when they did this to me. This is just a first step to recuperating.”**

 

Luana said nothing as she sneered slightly at him before rolling her eyes, walking inside the apartment with her bags in hand, provoking Rogue to chortle as he followed her suit, not before closing the doors with a slight push from his forearms. Knowing that he needed some other business to attend, Rogue peered over his wristwatch, gulping in the slightest to see that it was past noon. There were probably some clients in wait that he needed to attend soon. Moreover, he needed to verify if his secretary had appointed any court trials for him to assist on. If so, he himself had to contact his clients, just to make sure that they were aware. Rogue frowned slightly, settling the bags on the couch of the living room as he went into deep thought, ignoring Luana's comments about how he could spend so much money. As much as he still wanted to stay and help the blonde, he couldn't let his own responsibilities astray. There was no one other than himself that she could rely on, plus he never told- 

 

Rogue paused, internally sighing in relief to himself as he instantly calmed his own stress away. Titus- he would most likely leave early after his shift. Perhaps he could have him help Luana out while he was away at work. Rogue hummed to himself. Yes, if there was one titan who would most likely be willing to help him, it was Titus. Knowing the older titan, he was the one who had actually helped him enroll into college and choose career he wanted. Not only did the elder titan helped him with his education, but he also went three times every week when he was under indoor ttherapies after  _ that  _ event. 

 

Just thinking about said event made him shutter all of the sudden. However, Rogue made a mental check about not reminding himself of such occurrence ever again. 

 

Shaking the thought away, the brunet willingly made up his mind. He would contact Titus at some point during the week and explain him the situation. Hopefully, the golden eyed detective will understand and be more than happy to help. Thus, if Titus asked him why (which Rogue knew he wouldn't, but still), he wouldn't know what to say. If something, he knew that he was somehow lying to himself about his reasons as to why he wanted to help Luana. He knew the real reason; he just didn't wanted to accept it. All he wanted was to bury these past feelings, the pain, and all of that suffering away as much as possible, but at the same time, he couldn't stand the sight of his ex-lover standing by a bar, waiting for any men with money in hand and take her to the nearest motel or apartment, just to eventually take her then and there. He also couldn't stand the sight of her almost beaten form; the scars in her forearms, the bags under her eyes that were still prominent, how drastically her upper body was changed, and how unkempt her hair was. Determined, Rogue looked down, furrowing his brows. He was doing this for her own good. He wanted to see her healthy. He wanted to see her happy, pursuing some sort of honest job or career. 

 

He wanted her to be safe. 

 

Unaware of Luana's sudden silence, he looked up to see that she was laying all of her clothes on the bed, placing all the empty store bags on a corner. His emeralds looked to see her staring at him in question, one of her brows arched.  **“Hey, are you okay?”** She asked, placing a hand on her hip as she walked to the kitchen, where all the grocery bags had been placed at. “ **I just talked to you and you completely ignored me.”**

 

Blinking, Rogue scratched the back of his head, feeling g the tips of his ears heat up a little in embarrassment, realizing his mistake. God, he needed to stop that habit.  **“Yeah- I'm fine. It's just that… I can't stay here for too long. I have to get back to the firm…”** He trailed off, fearing that he might have disappointed the Skinless female. Instead, the blonde blinked, pausing at what she was doing and raising her brows, her expression shifting into one that Rogue could tell was of realization. After a few minutes, Luana opened her mouth to speak. 

 

**“Oh… Right.”** She said awkwardly, rubbing her forearm as she looked down for a split second. However, she quickly changed her form as she shook her head and waved a dismissive hand.  **“Eh, it's fine. Do what you need to do. I won't go anywhere.”**

 

At her statement, Rogue looked at her in concern. Deciding that it was for the best, he sighed. He walked to the kitchen, retrieve a piece of paper toerl from the room that rested on the cabinet before he fished for his pen inside his jacket pocket. Swiftly, he wrote down on it, scribbling his own phone number and Titus’. Finishing, he placed his own back on its respective place and handed the paper to Luana.  **“Call me if you need anything. There's also another person you can call in case I'm not available. I'll let him know about you at some point this week. And don't worry, you can trust him as well. I just need to make sure first that i can count on him since well… I won't be around most of the time.”** He concluded solemnly. He truly hated not being able to be at Luana's disposal, but then again, his job was also important. He couldn't just simply leave it. 

 

For a moment, Luana seemed to think as she stared at the piece of paper, before she bit her lower lip and nodded, looking back at him.  **“Yeah, I understand. I'll also let you know when I want to remove my transplants.”**

 

At this, Rogue wide eyed, surprised that she had actually decided such thing. Did she really? Was she now willing to get herself out of her own hell? Rogue stared at her in inquiry, deciding to confirm his assumption.  **“Wait… Are you willing to-?”**

 

Luana pressed her lips together, taking a deep breath as she stared up at him, her icy blues staring directly at his emerald hues. Rogue suddenly sensed a feeling of determination within her, and he swore that he heard the firmness in her voice when she spoke. 

 

**“Rogue… After that talk, I think I already made up my mind.”** She began, folding and eventually placing the paper inside her pocket as she gave a dip from her head.  **“I'm done being a prostitute.”**

 

_ End of chapter 4 _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and review are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter; stay tuned for the next one!


End file.
